Train Wreck
by Maharl100
Summary: A Train Wreck causes a girl to be trapped in a forest. Unsure of where to go or what to do she run from the crash following the train tracks. She runs into truble and is saved by Goku! Confused of why the Sanzo party was real and alive, she joins them to find her way home. Later she is joined by her sister and fights along with the four boys. Could this be just a dream? MaharlXGoku
1. Enter Maharl

**Maharl100: Some one hit me. This wasn't even suppose to be a fanfic. TT**

**Sanzo: (Whacks Maharl100 on the head) Maybe you should finish the other fanfics first stupid monkey!**

**Taoren46: When am I going to come in?**

**Maharl100: In a few more Chapters then you come in. (holding the notebook the story was written in.)**

**Taoren46: Give me that. (Takes the notebook from Maharl100.) OMG Maharl100, Your hand writing sucks and there's like 22 and a 1/2 pages in here and your not finished writing the story yet and I'm not even in it yet.**

**Maharl100: Yeah...**

**Sanzo: (Takes the notebook out of Taoren46 hands.) God your hand writing suck, and why the hell is Homura in this and why dose he have a gun?**

**Maharl100: Shut up, it's a fanfiction anything can happen.**

**Taoren46: OK, but why is he the first one in the story?**

**Maharl100: Well you see like I was saying this wasn't suppose to be a fanfic and the original name for the murderer was Axel but then I changed it. Oh Kingdom hearts Axel not Disgaea 2 Axel.**

**Taoren46:...Okay anyway where are the other three and speaking of Homura wheres he?**

**Maharl100: I know where Goku is (running to the fridge but bumps into Homura.) ow Sorry wait Homura...? Why are you watching Goku eat like that?**

**Homura: Goku will be mine. Muhahahahaha**

**Maharl100: Okay... (Turn around running back in to the living room.) CAN WE START THE CHAPTER NOW HOMURA BEGINNING TO SCARE ME...**

**Sanzo:...What did he do?**

**Maharl100: He said Goku will be mine and started to laugh evilly.**

**Sanzo: He's dead.**

**Taoren46: Now Sanzo there will be no killing**

**Maharl100: Yeah cause I'm not cleaning up any blood.**

**Taoren46: That not the point?**

**Maharl100: Who cares I'm not cleaning it and lets get on with the chapter.**

* * *

I had just realized how bad a situation I was in. Maybe I should have staid where the wreck was. Just because I knew karate and a bit of judo and remained following the tracks with a back pack that had food, water, a book, a blanket, a lighter, and etc didn't mean I had what it took to survive. Seeing how I've been known as lazy in my family. I stumbled around, I didn't walk out of that crash unscathed, my left arm and leg did hurt, Perhaps they were sprained or maybe fractured not that I knew I wasn't a doctor. Now I was doubting my decision of leaving the wreckage but I can't go back there not after running away from that place so fast.

I started feeling really scared to be alone I alway at least had someone by my side. But there was nothing I could do about. It got late "Maybe just a nap." I pondered to myself aloud, to distract my self from the fact I was alone. I pulled out a blanket and layed it down on to the ground to get some sleep, but every time I closed my eyes I would open them again do to a sound in the distance. It kept getting loader signaling that it was getting closer and closer.

Till finally a twig snapped, I was so scared I got up grabbing my back pack an ran. I ran as far as my legs would take me. I stopped to catch my breath feeling as if my heart would explode if I ran anymore. Then it hit me like lightning striking a metal pole, I had just lost the tracks. I cursed under my breath and started walking away from the direction I came in, I didn't want to know what scared me so much. So there wasn't much choice.

I just walked starring strait ahead. Until something wet hit my head, looking up at the night sky which was clearly visible from the forest. It looked like it was going to rain making the night sky a dark gray color. I cursed aloud and decided to find shelter. Out of no where I tripped as I was walking my phone slipped out of my back packet in my shorts. Hitting the ground the screen flipped open and the phone began playing haunted house music. I looked up only to see a spooky looking cave. That's when lightning struck and with it the pouring rain.

Deciding to ignore the scary music I picked my cell phone up, taking refuge in the cave. The rain lasted for half an hour and I was right the book I brought did come in handy. The rain finally subsided and the temperature dropped. I went out looking for dry tree branch's for fire wood. Climbing a tree and snapped the bottom tree branch's off. As soon as I had enough fire wood I went back to the cave with the breanchs in hand. Taking a couple of rocks I placed them in a neat circle.

Placed the tree branch's in the middle with some dry leaves over them. I pulled out my lighter and lit the leaves. Warmth filled the cave. I gave myself a pat on the back for a job well done and pulled out a bag of chips as a reward. I grew tired and began rummaging through my backpack for my blanket but just like another lightning strike hitting a melt pole it hit me again. I had forgotten it after running. I sighed there was nothing I could do now, I'd just go back for it in the morning and what ever sceared me should be gone by then. So I closed my eye's and waited for sleep to hit me.

Morning came and I sent out to get my blanket, though it seemed stupid to go back for a blanket. But not to many people knew it was one of the few things I had left of my father. Plus the faster I got it the faster I could get out of this forest. While walking I stumbled upon a squirrel that was choking. Being a anime lover that I was. I pulled out my water bottle, pouring some water into it's little mouth. The squirrel got up when it was all better and scampered off. I smiled as I watched the squirrel scuttled up a tree and out of sight. With that I continued to walk. Perhaps it was just a squirrel that had sceared me, but that didn't prepair me for when I arrived to the spot. There was nothing the blanket was gone along with the train tracks. "My blanket! but I know this is where I left it... Well forgot it but that dosen't change the fact it should be here. And where are the tracks they should be here?" I frantically began looking around for my blanket and any sigh of train tracks. How could I leave with out my blanket and the train tracks?

"Hey, what are you doing." A voice came from the distance. I preked up.

I started running in the direction of the voice coming from the distance with only two thoughs in my mind _'I'm saved!' _and _'My blanket might be there.' _Right then aloud bang rang out I stop dead in my tracks. I knew what that sound was, It was the sound of a gun fire. A magnum to be exacted. Shaking the memorie of my father from my mind, I hid behind a tree peeking out. I saw one man with a Magnum, smoke coming from the chamber, another man on the ground with a bullet hole in his forehead. I assume he was dead. Right after I gulped I heard the man with the gun mutter "Stupid fool... If you just did what you were told we could have avoided this hole blood shed." While walking away.

My heat was racing, slowly making my way over to the body on the ground. I was about to follow the man, when a hand grabbed my leg. I looked down to see the bodys hand around it. I attempted to shake it off, trying my best not to scream. The body's hand wouldn't let go and suddenly the body's head lifted up. Screaching weird things at me, and although I was trying my best not to scream I began to freak, out since when did the dead refuse to stay dead. With a scream the man turned around seeing me and the man he shot getting up. I watched the man point his gun at me, I flinched closing my eye's. With a bang, I felt the hand around my leg losen. I reopened my eye's, looking down to the body. I shook my leg completely free, hoping this man was dead.

I looked over to the man with the gun, his gun was aimed at the man on the ground but soon after the shot it trace up over to me. I finally got a frontal look at the man he had short black hair, mixed match eye's funny clothes and shakle's on both of his wrists. To my surprise I had seen this man before but I couldn't quite place where I had seen him. Perhaps on Tv, like on the news or somthing. I hated not being able to place my finger on it. The man stared me down but all I did was stare back.

He finally spoke saying "Well, well, well why is a little village girl such as yourself doing out in the forest all alone?"

"I'm not a little girl." I answered.

"So your a boy?"

A vain on my fore head as well as my eyebrow twitched, balling my hand into a fist. I tried to keep my answer calm. "No.. When I said I'm not a little girl I ment I'm not little."

The man sniffled a laugh.

My vain twitched again.

"So then what is a girl such as yourself doing out here in the forest in this day and age." Questioned the man once more.

_'What's he talking about, lots of girls my age walk around town in the middle of the night and no one has any problems with them.'_ I shrugged "I'm not quite sure what your asking me."

"An ordenary villager shouldn't be out here, especially alone." He told me.

"Got that right." I mutter looking down at the body. _'But what does he mean by ordenary villager, last time I checked I was in modern times and was a citizen of america not a village.'_

The man examined me more "Seeing what your wearing you must be pretty wealthy."

"Yeah, so?"

"Even more reason a little girl like you shouldn't be out here."

"What did I tell you, I'm not a little girl." I lashed out at him I no longer cared about the fact he had a gun pointed at me.

"Then run along and go home your mom and dad must be worried half to death by now." He told me shooing me away with his hand.

I looked away imagining my mother, her flowing brownish red hair and her dazzling hazel eye's with the most ritzy dress on, hitting on all the men she could see within a two mile radius. Then my father all that came up was a grave stone. He had died when I was five, while trying to protect me from a burglary. The worst part was that I couldn't even remember his face. All I could remember was the speech I gave my first stepfather and how I refused to change my last name. "Doubt it." I mummbled

"... Girl what's your name?"

"Maharl Chopin." I answered with out any hesitation.

"Well Maharl, for a human your pretty confident being out side of your village all alone." He stated cocking his gun.

"...Excuse me?" I asked confussed.

He smirked and said "Your excused." and then he pulled the trigger and a load bang rang throw the air.

* * *

**Maharl100: Don't you just hate Cliff hangers?**

**Taoren46: Sadly we only written 4 and 1/2 pages that are in this notebook. That mean we have 18 pages left before I can appear (T_T)**

**Hakkai & Gojyo walk in.**

**Sanzo: Where the hell have you both been, I had to put up with two bakas and the only intelligent one here won't shut up about the stupid notebook and how she isn't going to appear in the story for a while.**

**Taoren46: You aren't gong to appear for while either so shut up =P and thanks for the intelligent comment.**

**Hakkai: Sorry Gojyo and, I went to the bar.**

**Sanzo: And you didn't take me.**

**Gojyo: Well someone had to watch them and do you really trust Homura alone with them especially Goku.**

**Maharl100 & Taoren46: HEY WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSES TO MEAN?**

**Sanzo: Speaking of which wheres Goku. ( looks at Maharl100 who's just a blinking outline) Now where did she go.**

**Taoren46: Sighs. Look outside.**

**(The three of them look outside to see Goku and Maharl100 on the swings being pushed by Homura) (They all turn back to Sanzo to see his expression, looked ready to kill.)**

**Taoren46:...Sanzo...**

**Gojyo: See what we mean.**

**Sanzo: That bastard... (goes outside)**

**~Bang Bang Bang~** **(Sanzo comes back in holding Maharl100 and Goku in the air)**

**Maharl100 & Goku: Sanzo I wanna play more (chibi style)**

**Taoren46: Um...what did you do to Homura?**

**Sanzo: Nothing he ran.**

**Maharl100 & Goku: Technically he didn't run he vanished.**

**Taoren46: Well we'll just have to wait for him to came back so I guess that's all for now.**

**Maharl100: One more thing NO FLAMES OR GOJYO'S GOING TO GET HURT...**

**Gojyo: What!...**


	2. Please tell me I'm dreaming

**Maharl100: Well that was fast but to much typing for one day ... Hah ... hah ... hah **

**Taoren46: Wow You finished typing all the 18 ****pages we had left. **

**Maharl100: You should be happy since that means you ****show up in the next chapter. ... Hah... hah...hah... **

**Taoren46: Whatever **

**Maharl100: Bastard... Hah ... hah ... hah ...**

**Hakkai: I hope your story aren't going to be made up with little chapters. **

**Maharl100: No but don't get you hopes up for the next chapter to be long. **

**Goku: You guys I'm hungry. **

**Sanzo: Than go eat you stupid monkey. **

**Goku: But there's no more food to eat.**

**Maharl100: Maybe we should go shopping? **

**Hakkai: Yeah that would be a good idea.**

**Gojyo: Well I got nothing better to do, plus I need more cigarettes.**

**Goku & Maharl100: Yeah! shopping ... shopping ... shopping ...**

**Hakkai: Sanzo, may I have the ****card? **

**Sanzo: Fine get me some cigarettes while you out, (passes the card to Hakkai) an will you just get on with the story. **

**Maharl100: OK OK This is chapter 2 of Train Wreck Enjoy. (leaves the room with Hakkai, Goku, Gojyo and, Taoren46)**

* * *

**Recaps **

"Maharl Chopin."

"Well Maharl, for a human your pretty confident being out side of your village all alone." He stated cocking his gun.

"...Excuse me?" I asked confused.

He smirked "Your excused." and then he pulled the trigger and a load bang rang throw the air.

**Chapter 2 **

I winced at the sound of the gun shot waiting for pain. Then I felt something wizzed past me. Blood splattering on to me. I opened my eyes to see the man. Surround by more men with pointy ears.

I turned around if he wasn't aiming for me then. Another bloody corpse lay on the ground behind me. "Girl sit tight I'll be back, it won't take long." He disappeared. Leaving me confused. The men all turned back to me.

"Human." One muttered taking a step towards me. I took a step back. Unsure what to make of it. A few more demons took a step closer to me. What was I to do they out numbered me 20 to 1. By now I had backed up against a tree. _'Not good not good.' _Repeated over and over in my head.

A few of them licked there chops. Where they going to eat me? Branch from the tree moved. Out came the squirrel I saved jumping on to the closest man to the tree. The squirrel scratched and nibbled on the mans face. One man behind him swung his knife at the squirrel. The squirrel jumped on to the next man, forcing the one with the knife to miss and cut the pervious man. It continued on and on till there were only 10 left. Why did that man save me just to leave me to die? The man reappeared "What is this your not fighting, are you really nothing more then a human?"

I turned to him. "Why would I be anything else?"

"Enough talking." the one with the knife swiped at the man with the gun. He jumped back dropping the gun on to the ground. I heard the gun hit the ground with a clank. With out thinking I ran over to it. Got down on one knee and picked it up. Pointing it at the man with the knife, firing it. The man fell to the ground, blood leaking from his head. "I don't need help." the black hair man told me.

"To late." I replied. Firing at the rest of the men that attacked me. The squirrel scuttled back over to me and up my side to my shoulder. I separated my self from both him an the men something told me that he was more dangerous then the 5 men off to the side.

"Now now no need to be scared." He disappeared. "Perhaps we should talk else where." his voice came from behind me.

I turned around but not quick enough my vision turned to white. Finally my vision went back to the out side of the forest and thee out side of a village. The five men no longer there. "What the hell was that?" I asked looking up at him.

He look down at me saying "Transportation."

"Transportation?" I blinked. "No transportation is a car a motorcycle a bus or a limo that was just plain out teleporting." All I saw was more trees.

"Well now. Why was a young girl like you in the forest?" he turned to me.

"The train I was on derailed and I was thrown out of the wreckage." I told him.

"Then may I ask you as to why you are still in the forest?" He asked.

"I'm looking for my blanket my father gave me." I answered.

He sniffled another laugh.

"Well who are you and why are you in the forest. Who were the men that tried to kill me and where did you go?" I asked.

"Me.. Why I'm Homura." He told me.

"And those men trying to kill me?"

"Demons... Aren't you aware of the calamity happening to the demon?" He looked at me like I was the confusing one.

"What are you talking about, demons? As much as I'd like to believe that demons exist I can't it's to crazy of an Idea. Your talking as if you were from this anime I watch." I told him.

"Is that so." Homura made his way over to me again. My vision went to white with the forest melting back into view. I watch villagers running in fear for there lives. A few villagers lie on the ground dying slowly. Each man with pointy ears had blood stain clothing on. "and what would you call them?" He asked.

"..." What could I say, I was so confused my family always told me to get my head out of the clouds but the Idea of demon was ridiculous. One of them turned to me. "Kill." he mumbled coming for me. I closed my eye's something told I don't get any continues.

"HOMURAAAAAA!" Greg Ayres' voice came out of no where and with it I was in protective arms. With the wind blowing through my hair. I reopened my eye's looking up. I was frozen why was I in a anime characters arms.

"Goku..?" I mumbled. We landed on the ground. He himself blinked.

"Ho.. How do you know my name? Who are you?" He asked putting me down.

"Goku!" A jeep came in to view with three people in it. The driver had short brown hair and green eye's with a monocle on the right eye. The man in the passenger seat was a monk with short blond hair and Violet eye's and he had a cigarette in his mouth. The man in the back had long crimson hair, he also had crimson eye's and he to had a cigarette in his mouth.

I blinked not believing what I saw. The Sanzo-party was standing before me, Anime characters standing there moving, breathing right in front of my eye's. I was pulled out of my shock as I watch Sanzo smack Goku on the head with a paper fan numerous times while yelling at him. "YOU STUPID MONKEY! DON'T GO RUNNING OFF ON YOUR OWN! YOU REMEMBER THE LAST TIME WE SAW HOMURA!"

"Huh? I've got to be dreaming ... It's got to be a dream it's got to be." I repeated to myself.

"Hey girl, stop repeating yourself and tell me who you are?" Sanzo turned to me.

"uh..." Was the last thing that came out of my mouth before fainting and the last things I heard were.

"Miss are you alright! ?" from Hakkai.

"Hey... are you OK! ?" from Gojyo.

"HEY, DON'T PASS OUT BEFORE ANSWERING MY QUESTION!" from Sanzo.

"Hakkai is she alright! ?" from Goku. Then I fully blacked out.

* * *

**Taoren46: I still can't believe you condensed the 18 pages we had left into this one ****chapter. **

**Maharl100: Well I just cut out the not need conversation. (At the house) **

**Sanzo: What the hells taking them so long. (Gets up and walks out of the house) **

**(supermarket)**

**Maharl100 & Goku: Food.. Food.. Food.. Food.. Food ... (Wheeling 4 shopping carts) **

**Taoren46: sighs that food isn't even going to last a week maybe less then a week. **

**Hakkai & Gojyo: yep... **

**Taoren46: I wonder what Sanzo will say when he see this.**

**Maharl100 & Goku: Specking of Sanzo I wonder what he's doing right now. **

**Taoren46: We should get back before he dose something we'll regret. **

**Maharl100: Yeah ... (leaving the supermarket) **

**Maharl100 & Goku: (look to the right to see Homura dangling candy in front of them.) Candy!... (run to get the candy Chibi style). **

**Taoren46: What the hell are you doing Homura. **

**Hakkai: Sanzo's going to kill you if he sees you two with Homura.**

**Maharl100 & Goku: (turn to face Hakkai) Well then it's a good thing he's not here. (Turn back around to see a pissed off monk) Well if that not irony I don't now what is.**

**Sanzo: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU STUPID MONKEY'S! (*_*) **

**Maharl100: Run away! **

**Goku: way ahead of you! (Stick figure style) **

**Sanzo: GET BACK HERE! **

**Maharl100 & Goku: NO! YOU WHAT TO KILL US. **

**Sanzo: No I just want you to be safe from Homura. (smiling) **

**Maharl100 & Goku: OK (walks over to Sanzo) **

**Sanzo: (Whack whack whack) Great your both safe from Homura.**

**Maharl100 & Goku: But not from you. **

**Hakkai: Well shell we get going. **

**Taoren46: Alright, and Sanzo since your here why don't you help us carry in the food.**

**Sanzo: (look at the Food) THE MONKEYS ARE DEAD! **

**Maharl100 & Goku: (^_^') Please close the chapter now. **

**Taoren46: (-_-) ... Alright fine... Thanks for reading the 2nd Chapter and please read the next chapter. I'm going to appear in it. (^-^) **


	3. Enter Taoren

**Maharl100: Well this is chapter 3 of train wreck But I'm not in it.**

**Taoren46: yaay**

**Maharl100: Wait... Why did I type this Chapter If I'm not even in it? I know I gave a few comment and some suggestions but still.**

**Taoren46 & Sanzo: yeah yeah stop complaining whats done is done.**

**Maharl100: Fine your typing the next chapter... I'm hungry...**

**Taoren46: Fine whatever **

**(Maharl100 goes into the kitchen to get a snack) (p.s. this is true)**

**Taoren46: So, Sanzo where's your pet?**

**Sanzo: Good question where his he? **

**(We both look in the kitchen to find a note Taoren46 picks up the note and reads it out loud while Gojyo and Hakkai walk in)**

**Taoren46: **_**Dear Sanzo, Taoren46, Gojyo & Hakkai **_

_**~We're playing with Homura and Kougaji be back later bye...**_

_**Love Monkey 1 & 2 ~**_

_**Taoren46: I feel a disturbance in the air.**_

**Sanzo: (who has a scary look in his eyes and can see his aura): there dead.**

**Taoren46, Gojyo & Hakkai: (sweats drop)**

**(Sanzo then walks out to go find his two stupid monkeys and the other three follow to keep him from getting into trouble.)**

**Taoren46: now then while we're look for those monkeys enjoy the Chapter about me.**

* * *

Meanwhile with Taoren.

"Ghaa.. My head." I sat up rubbing my head. The memeries of being on my privet jet came flouding back into my head.

I was on my privet jet heading for america to pick my little sister up from the train station. Though I had alternate motives, I was going to kill her for ruinnig my vacation. I was baffeled when I first heard the news from my little brother, he told Maharl wanted to live in America for the time being and that I was the only one old enough to watch her. I mean how stupid we lived in a manstion, with butlers catoring to are every wim. So why, was there even a reason to leave? Pondering this made me just want to kill her more.

My butler came into the room "Lady Ren please put your seat belt on." He rushed over to me and buckled me in.

"What is it Mathew why so paniced." I asked, he never asked me to put my seat belt on before.

"Theres an unknown fog luming in the sky and since we can't land here we have to fly though it." He told me just before the jet jerked forward.

"Unknown fog?" I looked out the window. I all I could see was grey mist. The jet jerked forward again. The alarm went off. "COUSION LOSING ALTUTED! COUSION LOSING ALTUTED! COUSION LOSING ALTUTED!" it repeated.

I was utterly confussed, we've flown through fog before and even a thunder storm and this never happened before. The jet went down and I lost concusness.

_'Is this heavan?' _I woundered looking about. I was in a forest and yet my jet was no where in site. _'If it is I've been screwed' _Just how far was I thrown after crashing. "Better yet how come I'm not bleeding?" I looked down to my own body.

The bush behind me rusled. I turned around watching a group of what looked like demons come out from behind it. They slowly made there way towords me. "Food." they mumbled, I could see the blood lust in there eye's.

My eyes widened carling back words. Without warning they ran at me I closed my eye's waiting for something to happen. Something splatered on to me.

Forcing me to open my eye and see what it was. My clothes and face were paint with blood. I looked up to see a man with a fire sword standing in front of me. **(Maharl100: Bet cha can't guess who that is.)**

I blinked ... The man in front of me had long red hair, pointy ear and, long nails.

"Wh...wh...who are you?" I stuttered in disbelief, there was a sward made of fire in his hands who wouldn't be.

"Hm...names Kougaji, but don't get me wrong I'm not protecting you. I just won't let someone get hurt because something that's my fault."** (Maharl100: heeheehee you thought it was Homura didn't ya.)**

"Kou...Kougaji... that sounds like something from my little sister books..." I stood up strait watching him.

A little girl came running into view. "Onii-chan can we go fight the Sanzo-party now I want to go play." she whined.

"Not now Lirin I have to finish up here." Kougaji glanced over to her then back at the horde in front of him. "Leave now..." He demanded.

"But Lord Kougaji?" They question.

"I said leave." Kougaji barked.

With out hesitation the horde turned around and disappeared from are sights.

"Lirin?" I blinked. 'A Red head with pointy ear named Kougaji... A young girl with with bells holding a poneytail and pointy ear named Lirin, the Sanzo-party?' Revolved around my head I was so lost I could think straight.

She turned around and looked at me "Yeah, my names Lirin, don't wear it out now. Okay..."

"Wait you heard me?" I blinked.

"Of course I heard you I have ears ya now." She said strait in my face while pointing to her ear. I stepped back for distance.

"So what did you mean by Sanzo-party?" I asked.

"The Sanzo-party has the monten Scripture but me and my big brother are going to go get it so we can-"

"Lirin stop telling her information." Kougaji yelled.

"Sorry onii-chan." She appologized.

Kougaji walked up to me. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Um... Taoren, Ren for short" I answered.

"Well why are you out here in the middle of the forest? It's dangerous for any human, either your really brave or really stupid perhaps both." he stated walking over to Lirin.

"Hey don't call me stupid ... I don't even know where the hell I am or how the hell I got here!" I exclaimed.

He didn't flinch at my sudden yelling.

"Onii-chan the least we can do is get her outta this forest." Lirin took my hand and dragged me to what looked like a dragon.

"Huh..?"

"Come on, get on." Lirin patted the back of the dragon.

"Aaaa alright." I jumped up sitting on the dragon to my serprice It was as easy as getting on a horse.

"Okay lets go Fluffy!" Lirin exclaimed and the dragon was off with Kougaji right behind us on his dragon.

"Where are we going." I asked Lirin who was looking into the distance.

"We're going to drop you off at a village, and then we're going to go find the Sanzo party." She stated.

* * *

**Maharl100 & Goku: Sanzo This isn't fear let us go let us go.**

**Sanzo: shut up! ... and what the hell is up with this chapter kougaji has a sword? what the fuck.**

**Taoren46: Maharl100 thought it would be funny.**

**Gojyo & Hakkai: Well I'm not surprised Homura had a gun in the 1st and 2nd Chapter.**

**Maharl100 & Goku: Let us go let us go let us go!**

**(Sanzo pulls out his paper fan and hit them)**

**Hakkai: What were you two doing with them?**

**Maharl100 & Goku: ... ... ... Nothing ... ... ...**

**Gojyo: Whats that suppose to mean?**

**Maharl100 & Goku: It dosn't mean nothing... ops**

**Taoren46: you might want to tell us what you did or Sanzo gonna get even more pissed.**

**Maharl100 & Goku: (looks at Sanzo then back to Taoren46) ... But either way he'll be pissed.**

**Taoren46, Gojyo & Hakkai: (Sweat drops) ...True...**

**Sanzo gives Goku and Maharl100 a smile: No I won't now tell me.**

**Maharl100 & Goku: NO You said something like that last time but you still hit us!**

**Sanzo: Then I'm Going to kill you.**

**Maharl100 & Goku: Your going to kill us anyway!**

**Sanzo: I'll gave you food. (hold up meet buns)**

**Maharl100 & Goku: (look at the meet buns) ... mustn't give in to delicious food ... lives at stake... **

**Taoren46: Just tell him already and you can have the meet buns don't worry we make sure he doesn't hit or kill you!**

**Maharl100 & Goku: OK... We played house ...**

**Gojyo: Aren't you four a little old to play house?**

**Maharl100 & Goku: Your never to old to play games.**

**(Taoren46 & Hakkai Holding off Sanzo and his paper fan)**

**Taoren46: Wait I can see you to playing that but Homura and Kougaji?**

**Hakkai: I...I See and wha... what parts did you play...?**

**Maharl100: I played the Mom**

**Goku: I play the Dad**

**Maharl100: Homura was the x husband of Goku's & Kougaji was the mean old man up the street.**

**Goku: wait what When did you you decide that.**

**Maharl100: A minute ago.**

**Sanzo: there dead (Throws his paper fan at Maharl100 & Goku)**

**Whack**

**Maharl100 & Goku: Owwww**

**Taoren46: Well then apparently we didn't do a very good job on are part.**

**Hakkai: Och that had to hurt (Goes to heal the big lumps on there heads)**

**Taoren46: Well that's the 3 chapter of train wrack I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Maharl100 & Goku:** **Can we have the meet buns now?**


	4. Believe me now

**Maharl100: (Yawn) I just got up.**

**Taoren46: Yeah now start the chapter.**

**Sanzo: Why are you in such a bad mood you think Maharl100 would be she was the one who had to get the dog when he got lose this morning.**

**Taoren46: Shut up...Um I was thinking of sighing you up for angry management**

**Maharl100: Are you going to go too?**

**Taoren46: NO! I'm fine.**

**Maharl100, Goku & Gojyo: Not anymore.**

**Taoren46: Whatever.**

**Sanzo: What? There is no way in hell I'm going to those angry management. I'm perfectly fine.**

**Gojyo: Who the teacher, Hakkai?**

**Maharl100 & Goku: Ow... we gotta see that.**

**Taoren46: Then we are going to it. Now everyone grab Sanzo so he can't escape.**

**(Every grabs Sanzo)**

**Hakkai: Please enjoy the chapter O_^**

* * *

"Huh...?" my eyes slowly opened. A blury image of brown was all I could see. I could feel the bed beneithe me. My eye's were fully open by now, and I had realized the blury image of brown was the boy with gold eye's by the name of Goku. I felt as if I were under a spell. His eye's were the most innocent thing I had ever seen. He pulled back, with that I realized he had been hovering over me. I blinked a few times.

He looked up "Hey, guys...she's awake." he called for his friends. The other three men that I had met in the forest walked in. I sat up feeling bandges around my left wrist and ankel. _'They bandged me?' _

The blond monk gave me a death glare before he spoke "So who are you?"

"... My names Maharl." I answered looking down.

"Well Maharl, Goku here said you knew his name and I'm sure we've never met before?" The monk continued.

"Aaaaa" is all that came out of my mouth, how was I suppose to explain that. Just say hey your an anime character, like they'd beleive that. There not even suppose to be real anyway.

"Come on I don't have all day." the monk spoke hrashly. "Hurry and answer you don't want anything to happen to whatever this thing is." He pull out a iPhone 4 Diamond Rose Edition.

"My Iphone!" I felt around my pockets for my phone but like I feared it wasn't there but in his hands.

"So your going to therten the girl monk?" Gojyo question.

"Your an evil man give me my phone back." I reached over for it.

"Hell no this could be new type bomb for all we know." Sanzo moved it away from my grasp.

"It's a cell phone it's for calling people who are far away." I remarked.

"Well like I said answer and you'll get it back." Sanzo restated.

"Perhaps she works for Homura?" Stated Gojyo.

"Hey Kappa stop compairing me to that baster who tried to kill me." I told him.

"...Then how come you just called me Kappa?" Gojyo turned to me.

"Because me no like you." I gave hand gestures to get my point accross.

A vain on his head twitched. "Well if you don't work for him why were you in the middle of the forest all alone with him?"

"I was on a train then it derailed and I was thrown out of the wreckage, and then I met him in the forest." I stated.

"Well that still doesn't mean your not working for him." Gojyo remarked.

Goku leaned in "So then why do you know my name, do you know something about my past?" his eye's scanned me up and down.

I turned away what should I say? I didn't want to tell him about his time in heaven. I guess I should lie I was known to be the best lier in the family. I mean my own grampa hooked me up to a polygraph machine and I lied for that. The key was to beleave the lie. "About what Mt Gogyou?" I asked. Which never could be a lie he was imprisoned on Mt Gogyou, no reason to dig deeper that alone should surfice.

Goku looked down. "So you don't know anything other then that?"

I looked away. "Lets see..." guess that wasn't enough. "A bird died..." I turned back to him.

"Never mind." he slupped back in his chair saddened about no news about his past.

I felt bad knowing I lied to him, but I couldn't bear seeing him knowing the turth.

"Umm excuse me, Miss Maharl you never explain how you know this. I too would like to hear how you knew Goku's name and so much about him?" Hakkai cut in.

"Okay I had enough of this so, I'll try to explain than." My head was screaming _'NO, DON'T TELL THEM THE TURTH.. IT'S LIKE ASKING SANZO TO SHOOT YOU... IN THE FACE!' _"...Well..." I paused. _'I guess I have nothing to lose anyway, this is probably just some dream and I'm really at home fast asleep in bed with the DVD player playing. So here gose nothing, I guess.' _I took a deep breath and started "The truth is I know all of your names your nic names your likes your pasts your birthdays your ages your blood types because your all just fictional character's in a book." I said super fast.

Goku blinked. "Huh?"

"What's this bullshit your spuwing?" Sanzo questioned placing a cigarette in his mouth and lit it. His other hand sqezzed my cell phone.

Gojyo placed his finger on my head "Do we look like fictional character to you."

"Yes." I answered.

"Well, I'm sorry to say but were very much real." Hakkai stated.

"Well I explained it liked you asked, now can someone tell me whats going on here..?" I asked.

"I don't believe you." Gojyo said placing a ciggarette in his mouth.

"Well if it's not to much to ask, may I ask you to prove it?" Hakkai asked.

"Not at all...I'll start with you since you asked. Your name is Cho Hakkai. You use to go by the name Cho Gonou. Your a human turned demon. Your limiter are those three ear cuffs and your dead older sister/lover's name is Kanan. Your age 22. Your birthday is September 21. Your blood type AB. Next Sha Gojyo..." I said then turning to face Gojyo.

"Your a half breed born of taboo. Your mother or should I say step mother tried to kill you when you were 8 years old but before she could your half brother Jin which gose by the name Dokugakuji now, killed her before she could. You enjoy picking fights with Goku and he calls you Ero Kappa as a counter to you calling him Baka Soru Your age is 22 same as Hakkai. Your birthday is November 9. Blood type B. On to Genjo Sanzo." I said this time turning to the monk. "You are a monk that doesn't follow religion or Buddhism... in your childhood you went by the name Kouryuu. You locked away all your feeling when your master was killed Your age 23. Birthday November 29. Blood type O... and last but not least Son Goku..." I said turning to Goku. "Your a heretic born from the earth. You were locked away in a cave/prison on M.t Gogyou for a crime you have no clue about for 500 years until, Sanzo came to smack you but ended up saving you. You can't remember anything from your past the only thing you could remember was your name, your favorite things are food and fighting. Age 18. Birthday April 5. Blood type O... hah...hah...hah... Do you believe me now?" I asked trying to catch my breath.

The four of them blinked Gojyo and Sanzo's ciggarette dangled from their mouth and along silence filled the air. A few glance were exchanged as I tryed to catch my breath with all the smoke in the air.

"Well I still don't trust you, Homura could have told you all that crap..." Sanzo said folding his arms over his chest.

"I just told you, your blood types. What more proof do you want?" I asked.

"Something other then words." Gojyo said pulling out his lighter and lit a new cigarette.

"Proof proof proof hmmmm?" I thought aload for a few seconds "I know." I got up and walked over to my back pack to find the book. I pulled it out in a showy kind of manner they all stared at the books cover, the cover had Sanzo holding his gun near his face. "Believe me now?" I asked cocky.

The four of them looked at each other then at me.

Sanzo snapped out of his shock "Well... I suppose it'll do."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I SUPPOSE IT'LL DO SHE JUST PULLED OUT A BOOK WITH YOU ON THE COVER!" Goku and Gojyo yelled in unison.

"Yeah and you three are on the back." I added flipping the book to the back and sure enough Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku were there.

"What?" Goku and Gojyo said in unison again looking at the book.

"Well I guess we have to believe her." Hakkai sighed.

"Well I'm glad you believe me... NOW WHAT THE HELLS GOING ON!" I shouted poking Goku. I could feel everything my hand was acctutally make contacted with his skin. _'There was no way this was a dream now.'_

"We should be asking you that question." Goku replied grabbing my hand pulling it a way from his face.

"Crap this Isn't a dream I can feel everything." I stated. "I know maybe this is some twisted joke, my sister came up with for ruining her vacation. Hahahahaha." For a moment my 'Insanity' had taken over and I slide to the floor.

"Wow she's in denial." Stated Gojyo

Sanzo got up, looked at me then at the other three before he said anything "Come on were going, you to girl. "It seems like we have no choice but to take you with us." then left the room with my Iphone. The four of us blinked before we realized what Sanzo had just said.

I stood up starring at the door with a smile before turning to the other three, saying "Did Sanzo just say what I think he did?" The three of them nodded. "Well hurry up." I picked my back pack up but stopped. "Ow I forgot my blanket."

"Worrying about a blanket how childish." Gojyo told her. Walking torword the door.

"Well I'm sorry it's one of the few things I have left of my father." I turned to him with a icey glare.

Goku blinked pulled his back pack into his lap. Pulling out a blanket with a baby monkey embrider on to it. "Is this it?" He tosed his back pack over his shoulder and brought it over to her.

I examined it in releaf. "It is." I smacked him in the shoulder.

"Owww, wh.. wh.. what was that for?" He asked rubbing his arm.

"That was for taking my blanket from where I left it."

I hugged my blanket.

"I didn't take it beside you left it when you ran away-" Goku was cut off as I gave him a peck on the cheek "Thank you for giving it back."

Sanzo's yelling came from out side. "HURRY UP OR I'M GOING TO LEAVE YOU ALL BEHIND!" along with a singgle gun shot.

I dotted past Gojyo and out of the room. "Like to see you try, you need Hakkai to drive Hakuryu." I remarked.

Goku placed a hand on his cheek, confussed.

"What doesn't she know? She's already getting cocky with all the knowledge she has of us." stated Gojyo.

"She seem more like a little kid to me, not to mention she could be old enough to be Goku's little sister." Hakkai replied.

"She's kinda cute though..." Gojyo and Hakkai looked at Goku who was looking at the door in a daze. Snapping out of it he turned to them relizing he had spoken out load. "I mean... I'm really hungry hahahaha."

"Your going to eat her, monkey?" Gojyo asked goofying off. "But seariously don't scear the girl with your appithight." Gojyo told him.

"Gojyo.." Hakkai said blutly turning to him.

"Just trying to help the monkey, get the girl." Gojyo replied.

"Who said I needed your help, ero kappa!" Goku nearly shouted flushed.

"My Iphone! You evil man!" Maharl's scream came from out side.

The three blinked, didn't he give it back to her? The three of them ran out the door to see what had happened. Maharl on the ground stairing at what she called her Iphone with a buillet hole smake in the middle of the srceen. "Sanzo what happened?"

"He shot it isn't that obvious." I pointed at Sanzo, from on the ground.

"It made an annoying noise." Sanzo protested.

"It ment someone was calling me." I remarked.

"Were taking you with us that should make up for shooting it." Sanzo took a drag on his ciggarette.

"That phone cast 8 mil." I told him. "It's worth more then the four of your lives put together."

"Damn that is alot." Gojyo went stairt to the back of jeep and got in. "But then again it not our falt your peradding around with a phone like that."

"Yeah well there isn't any wonenty on it getting shot." I picked it up.

Goku scooped me up for I couldn't move anymore. He placed me in the back beside Gojyo. Then got in himself sitting beside me.

So the five of us were off heading west. I could only hope that I was having nighmare.

* * *

**Hakkai: Now everyone class is over.**

**Sanzo: *_* (loading his gun)**

**Taoren46: Shit I forgot to take his gun. Sanzo hand it over.**

**Maharl100, Goku & Gojyo: Yeah don't want to ruin your new record do you?**

**Taoren46: What do you mean new record?**

**Gojyo: He didn't use as many bullets as we though he wood.**

**Bang.**

**Hakkai: We should stop talking and stop him.**

**Taoren46: Sighs I'm sick of baby sitting let him do what he wants.**

**Gojyo: (looking around) Hey where did the monkeys go?**

**Hakkai & Taoren46: (Look around)**

**Taoren46: Sanzo's going to kill us...**

**Hakkai: I wonder how they do that with out one of us noticing?**

**Taoren46: Lets go find them and hope that their not with a certain someone.**

**(A few hours later)**

**Taoren46: Where the hell are they.**

**Gojyo: Is that them over there with Homura.**

**Hakkai: Huh ... That's wearied I don't hear any gun shots (looking around)... umm where's Sanzo. Don't tell me we forgot him there?**

**Taoren46:(Smacks hand on forehead)...(sweat drops)...I think we did... Gojyo go get the monkeys.**

**Gojyo: Fine fine ...(walks over to the monkeys and Homura)... Oi Monkeys get your asses over here!**

**Hakkai: Let go get Sanzo.**

**Back where Sanzo is**

**Sanzo: Where the hell are they!**

**Sanzo's Good conscious: Clam down be at peace with yourself.**

**Sanzo's Evil conscious: Screw it kill everyone in your path hahahahahahaha.**

**Sanzo: I'm losing my mind.**

**Sanzo's Good conscious: Maybe you should go **

**find the others.**

**Sanzo's Evil conscious: Yeah then kill them for **

**ditching ya hahahahahahaha.**

**Sanzo: Okay, maybe if I close my eye they'll go away. (Closes his eye... Opens his eyes) Are they gone?**

**Sanzo's Evil and Good conscious: Nope we're as really as your friends behind you except they can't see us.**

**Sanzo: (Turns around everyones looking at him) How much did you hear?**

**Maharl100 & Goku: All of it ~_~**

**Hakkai: Are you alright, Sanzo?**

**Taoren46: Who the hell were you talking to?**

**Gojyo: I think the monks lost it?**

**Taoren46: Does that mean the classes worked?**

**Maharl100: No, I think we just made him go insane?**

**Hakkai: (Looks at the building wall, It's covered in bullets) Maybe we should go.**

**Gojyo: That would be smart.**

**Maharl100 & Goku: Okay, Please read the next chapter called (Take me with you!)**


	5. Take me with you

**Maharl100: Damn I'm not in this chapter and it's so short .**

**Taoren46: whatever anyway Sanzo are you OK from the last chapter You've been acting weird ever since then?**

**Sanzo's Evil conscious: Dose he look alright retard.**

**Sanzo's Good conscious: Tell them Your just dandy and you don't say such rood things.**

**Sanzo: Hell no I'm not going to say that.**

**Everyone backs away from him and stares at him big eyed.**

**Goku: Hakkai Sanzo scaring me even more then in Maharl100's other fanfic.**

**Gojyo: No kidding he starting to scare me too.**

**Maharl100: I'm scared and I'm writing this stuff.**

**Hakkai: I think Sanzo scaring everyone. **

**Taoren46: yeah I agree. I think maybe we should take him to a doctor or maybe even a therapies**

**Sanzo: No I'm fine (Turns around) AND YOU TWO SHUT UP!**

**Maharl100: who the hell is he talking to?**

**Gojyo & Goku: Who knows...**

**Maharl100: (walks over to Sanzo and taps him on the shoulder) Sanzo?**

**Sanzo: (Turns around to face Maharl100) What?**

**Goku & Gojyo: he didn't yell at her.**

**Maharl100: who ya talken to?**

**Sanzo: The little men on my shoulders.**

**Sanzo's Evil conscious: She can't see us dumb ass**

**Sanzo's Good conscious: It's true but you don't have to say it.**

**Maharl100: OK... (turns around and walks away really fast) It's official Sanzo's lost it. **

**Everyone look at Sanzo then at each other and nod. They all go and tackle Sanzo and brings him to a therapies.**

**Taoren46: now then lets beginning the chapter enjoy. ^_^**

* * *

"Lirin?" I asked.

"Yeah." she said.

"Can you tell me about this Sanzo Party?"

She turned and smiled at me "Well there's four of them. A nice man, but scary when angry, then there's a womanize, a droopy eyed monk and a hyper active monkey" she said.

when she said all that my mind wondered a bit and then it hit me on who she was talking about and who the people I also was with now.

_'...This is just great I blame you for this Maharl'_ I through cursing myself.

I turned to my right to Kougaji who was flying right beside us.

He saw me starring at him and asked "What?..."

"Nothing...I just wanted to say thank you for saving me back there from those demons" I said.

" I told you I wasn't there to save you." he said.

"I'm still saying thank you" I said smiling at him.

There was a long silence.

Until I asked "Why were you guys there anyway?"

"Well we saw all those demons and though the Sanzo party was here, but they weren't and it just happened to be you" Kougaji said.

"OK" I mumbled.

There was then two voices from behind us one was a man's saying "Kou" and a woman's saying "Lord Kougaji." That came towards us on dragons.

"Hey Yaone and Dokugokuji" Lirin said smiling at the two.

They both said Hi to her and than turned to me.

"Who are you?" Yaone and Dokugakuji asked in unison.

"It's Ren" I said.

"Well it's nice to meet you Ren" Yaone said sweetly then turned to Kougaji.

Kou... we got information on the Sanzo party." Dokugakuji said.

"What is it?" Kougaji asked.

"It would seem the Sanzo party has a new member." Yaone answer.

"New member?" Kougaji asked again

_'What?' _I thought.

"Yes, A girl, she appears younger then Goku, she also has golden eyes just like him." Yaone said.

_'What a girl with golden eyes could it be...' _I then lost my train of thought when lirin Spocke.

"Well then after we drop Ren off at a village how about we go find the Sanzo party and see if it's true or not."

"Um...If you don't mind can I come along please" I asked.

"No you will just get in the way" Koujagi said.

"Don't worry I promise I won't get in your way I'm just curious about that girl your talking about so please can I come" I asked.

"Oni-chan why don't we let her come I mean it won't do any harm and when we find the Sanzo party we can just give her to them to take her to a village" Lirin said.

"Fine" Koujagi said.

"Thank you" I said to them with a smile.

I than looked to the distance.

_'...Could it real be who I think it is...no it couldn't, could it'_ I though.

* * *

**Maharl100: Well what do you think short huh?**

**Taoren46: Screw you.**

**Maharl100: I'm just saying plus I'm really getting sick of these I's and Me's I'm think of changing it to the 3rd person point of view.**

**Taoren46: Yeah yeah keep talking.**

**Maharl100: Fine I will, Plus We already have 3 more chapter to be posted and many more to come, I have to work on "Sanzo?" soon, My birthdays almost here(7/9). and-**

**Taoren46: Hey stop your unneeded rambling Hakkai is it safe to leave Sanzo alone with that therapies?**

**Hakkai: propably not.**

**Taoren46: Then why are we here listening to Maharl100 rant on and on.**

**Maharl100: Hey I'm not ranting.**

**Taoren46: yes you are...anyway one of us should check on Sanzo to make sure he's not hurting the therapies. (she turns toward Gojyo) you go.**

**Gojyo: What why me why can't Goku, Hakkai or Maharl100 or better yet you go.**

**Taoren46: Well lets see... I don't want to go and Hakkai I'm talking to him and Maharl100 needs someone to listen to her ranting that's where Goku comes in. And I just don't like you.**

**Maharl100 & Goku: Wow that's really strait forward.**

**Maharl100: and it true you'll see in the next three chapter and you'll know it's true.**

**Gojyo: What not to like about me. all the chicks love me.**

**Maharl100: ahuh well there's alot to hate too. I just think some people don't like your sexuality.**

**Gojyo: What Wrong with it.**

**Maharl100: well witch is it are you homo or hetero?**

**Gojyo: ... ... h-**

**Therapies: Excuse me. Mr. Hakkai**

**Hakkai: A yes How is he.**

**Maharl100: damn I was just about to get a answer.**

**Therapies: Well it seem he's listening to his conscious.**

**Maharl100, Goku, Gojyo, Taoren46 and Hakkai: He has a conscious? Since when.**

**Therapies: He says it all started after you took him to the anger management class and ditched him there.**

**Maharl100: ow that's what he meant by ****"The little men on my shoulders" I see. I wonder if was dressed like a demon and the other dressed like and angel.**

**Goku & Gojyo: Talk about creepy **

**Hakkai: How do we get rid of them?**

**Therapies: I don't know I've never had a case like this before.**

**Maharl100: Alright when then that's all for this chapter stay tuned to find if Sanzo conscious goes away or will it stay forever. hahahahahahaha**

**Goku, Gojyo, Hakkai & Taoren46 Thoughts: (sweat drops) Holy crap I think she lost it too.**


	6. The Meeting

**Maharl100: Yaaaaay Chapter 6 is done and just before my birthday too!**

**Sanzo: let me see the notebook.**

**Maharl100: (Gives Sanzo the Notebook)**

**Sanzo: ... This is only chapter 6 and you already have 11 chapters.**

**Maharl100: Yep and we all ready have ideas for chapter 12 and 13...**

**Taoren46: Yep...**

**Sanzo: Then start typing the rest.**

**Maharl100 & Taoren46: Aaaaaaa No...**

**Sanzo's Evil Conscious: kill them for that.**

**Sanzo's Good Conscious: No... Ask Why**

**Sanzo: Why not *_***

**Maharl100: Well I just finished Sanzo? and like I've been saying My Birthday (7/9)**

**Taoren46: also we're both just lazy when it comes to typing.**

**Sanzo's Evil Conscious: Lazy bastards**

**Sanzo: Aren't you Going to say something nice?**

**Sanzo's Good Conscious: Like what?**

**Maharl100: He talking to himself again he creeping me out.**

**Taoren46: Alright lets get on with the chapter.**

**Maharl100: Oh yeah by the way we changed it to 3rd person point of view. Please Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

The Sanzo party and Maharl were on there way to the west. The ride seemed normal Gojyo and Goku fighting. Maharl mostly on Goku's side.

They stopped a few times when Goku was complaining about being hungry got to annoying for Sanzo to bear.

Maharl still not sure what happened about how she got here but, she's not complaining she really likes it here.

Now the the only thought in her mind was 'I hope this isn't a dream please don't let this be a dream.'

Errrt the Jeep came to a stop. Maharl looked to see why they stopped.

Goku wasn't complaining and Hakkai was wide a wake.

Maharl then fully turned looking up seeing a man with long red hair above us.

He said "seems like the rumors were true the Sanzo party does have a little girl in there possession."

Maharl blinked she knew he was obviously referring to her.

"Hey...who you calling a little girl" she yelled at him.

"tch...speck for yourself." Sanzo said looking at the other dragon behind Kougaji.

"huh..." Maharl and the other three said looking behind Kougaji.

Maharl's eyes widened

"Wha...What are you doing here?" she screamed pointing at her.

Everyone looked at her.

"You know her, Maharl" Hakkai asked.

She nodded "yeah she's my sister."

"WHAT" the four of them said in unison.

"Hey I should be asking you that question and what the hell's going on?" Ren said as all four dragons landed on the ground.

"Well unfortunate for you I have no Idea myself." Maharl responded.

"Hey...Kougaji you didn't come here to just see if the rumor was true did you?" Goku asked looking very threatening.

"Of course not I came here to get the monten scripture." he responded.

"Hi baldy Sanzo!" Lirin said happily.

"Great 2 more little kids I didn't need" he said.

"Hey whats that suppose to mean" Lirin, Goku, Maharl, and Ren yelled in unison.

"Knock it off with all the small talk, and let's get on with the fight" Kougaji said running up to Goku with his fire sword in his hands.

Goku summoned his Nyoi boi and ran at him to counter his a attack.

Gojyo and Dokugakuji summoned there weapons and started attacking each other.

Hakkai and Yaone bowed and started fighting.

Leaving Maharl, Ren, Sanzo and Lirin on the side lines.

"Go Goku kick his ass!" Maharl screamed.

"Go oni-chan show him how Strong you are" Lirin screamed.

"What the hell are you two, you both sound like fan girls screaming like that." Ren said ready to hit them.

"Will you three shut up" Sanzo shouted hitting the three of them with his paper fan.

Sanzo takes out 3 meat buns and holds them out.

"Meat buns!" Maharl and Lirin screamed grabbing a meat bun.

Ren looks at Sanzo before smirking and says "that doesn't work on me" as she just walks over and sits down.

"Damn." Sanzo muttered looking away.

"Meat buns where, where?" Goku said popping in.

"Hey get back here were still in the middle of a fight!" Kougaji yelled.

"Wait your horses, I want a meat bun. I haven't eaten since this morning!" Goku yelled back.

"It still is morning and we just ate an hour ago." Gojyo cut in Goku and more fighting began.

"So how long has Maharl been with you?" Ren asked looking at Sanzo.

**(In the background)**

"That's your name?" Lirin asked. Maharl nodded.

"Well It's nice to meet you Maharl, I'm Lirin." she said

**(Out of background)**

"Not even a day." He responded.

"What, than how did they find out so much information about it than!" Ren shouted.

"beats me, anyway do mind introducing yourself kid." Sanzo said looking at her from the Connor of his eye.

"It's Taoren, but you can call me Ren for short-" she told him "and I'm not a kid I'm way older than her." she said pist off, pointing at Maharl who's still eating a meat bun.

Maharl looks up the meat bun still dangling in her mouth saying "she also gets pissed off easily too."

"I do not" Ren shouted at her sister.

"yes, you do" Maharl said back.

They both go into an endless fight of Ren shouting "NO, I DON'T!" and Maharl calmly saying "Yes, you do."

"Knock it off" Sanzo yelled using his paper fan to hit them both.

"Ow" they both said in unison.

**(A few minutes later)**

Two demons appear.

One came up to Kougaji and whispered something in his ear.

Kougaji nodded and than said "Lirin, Yaone, Dokugakji we're leaving."

"OK bye-bye droopy eye Sanzo and it was nice meeting you Ren and you too Maharl." Lirin said waving at Sanzo, Ren and Maharl.

They left on there dragons.

"Great now if it wasn't bad enough now we have 3 trouble making kids to deal with." Sanzo said.

"Hey!" Goku, Maharl and Ren shouted in unison.

**(Commenting Preview)**

**(Rain Sound)**

**Maharl: ow it's raining that means Sanzo going to be in a bad mood. What should we do?**

**Goku: tell us about yourselves?**

**Gojyo: tell us who you like out of the four of us?**

**Hakkai: I guess I'll go make us something to eat.**

**Maharl: I know lets give Sanzo this.**

**Goku & Ren: That.**

**Maharl: are you two in? Next time on Train Wreck "The rainy day" see you then.**

* * *

**Maharl100: Well do you like the previews because in my opinion I did them better then the chapter them selves.**

**Taoren46: and the previews are going to be going on threw out the chapters.**

**Sanzo's Evil Conscious: Because the previews are better then the chapters.**

**Sanzo's Good Conscious: I think there fine.**

**Sanzo: Is it me or are you getting mean by the sec?**

**Sanzo's Good & Evil Conscious: You...**

**Homura: Hey Konzen, I heard about your Conscious.**

**Sanzo: Go away**

**Goku and Maharl100: Yaaay Homura's here (Skipping around in circles)**

**Hakkai: I think Sanzo heard you to.**

**Sanzo: (loading gun) I did and both Monkeys are dead.**

**Maharl100 & Goku: Run away (run behind Homura)**

**Taoren46: Don't Sanzo Listen to your good Conscious.**

**Sanzo's Good and Evil Conscious: Kill those damn monkeys *_***

**Sanzo: I am**

**Hakkai: Then is it really your good Conscious?**

**Sanzo: I don't no they both disappeared just now anyway.**

**Maharl100 & Goku: Yaaay Sanzo's Not going to be creepy anymore (run over to Sanzo and hugged him)**

**Maharl100: Ok lets go out and celebrate**

**Sanzo: nice try you two aren't getting off the hook that easy. whack**

**Gojyo: Hahahahaha do it again**

**Taoren46: OK... Well that's the end of this chapter see you next time ^_^**

**Maharl100 & Goku: Bye...bye (wave Goodbye)**


	7. The Rainy Day

************************************************************

**Maharl100: Alright We finally typed the 7th chapter of train wreck and just to let some of you now My birthday was great thank you very much.**

**Sanzo: You only liked the food and FYI your friend is nuts Why do you hang out with her again?**

**Maharl100: Because She Doesn't get mad when I drown her out. plus I don't see anything wrong with her?**

**Sanzo: How? she been drawing pictures of Gir from invader Zim.**

**Maharl100: That why I call her Emily the strange.**

**Taoren46: Are you two done ranting?**

**Maharl100: Yeah I'm done since Me and Emily are really good friend And I'm only mean to her when I talk to her.**

**Sanzo: Yet again You to have nothing in Common how are you to friends?**

**Taoren46: Good question I've asked this but got no answer.**

**Maharl100: I don't know how we became friends it just happen that she's the only one that under stood when I said I hate reality.**

**Taoren46: so basically you have your own fantasy worlds?**

**Maharl100: No... Yeah...**

**Taoren46: (sighs) ...So anyway where is everyone**

**Maharl100: Mystery!**

**Sanzo: She's in her fantasy again isn't she?**

**Taoren46: Yup... Alright Myra lets go find Loki and the others**

**Sanzo: Who?**

**Taoren46: she's pretending to be Myra from Mythical Detective Loki Ragnorok.**

**Sanzo: I see why there friends now...**

**Taoren46: Yep...now then on with the Chapter. **

* * *

_~pitter patter pitter patter pitter patter~_

"looks like it's going to be raining for quite some time." Hakkai stated looking out the window.

Hey you two don't go bothering the monk or-" Gojyo added only to be cut off.

"Or he'll shoot us right?" Maharl and Ren said in unison.

"Yeah? How'd you know?" Gojyo asked.

"Remember the book." Maharl answered.

"Yeah, What about it?.. Wait don't tell me mentions Sanzo hate of rain?" Gojyo responded.

"Well actually it show it." Maharl said.

"But I pacifically remember looking throw the book and I read nothing on Sanzo and his hate for rain?" Hakkai added.

That's because that one was Volume 1." Maharl stated.

"There's more then one!" Goku shouted but not loud enough to piss the monk off.

Maharl and Ren nodded.

"And just how many volumes are there?" Hakkai asked.

"For which season?" Maharl asked. Making Hakkai's, Gojyo's and Goku's sweat drop.

"Wait, Your saying theres more then one season?" Gojyo asked.

"Yeah 3 why?" Maharl answered.

"OK, ... How many are in the first season" Hakkai asked.

"9" Maharl responded.

"Aaaaaa how about we talk about something else other then that?" Ren said noticing the three of there face expressions.

"Why not, So why don't you both tell us about yourselves?" Goku asked inviting them to sit along with him and Hakkai.

Maharl and Ren took a seat on the floor. Maharl sitting in between Goku, Ren next to Hakkai and Gojyo across form them.

"Alright so which one of you wants to start?" Gojyo asked looking at Maharl and Ren.

"Aaaaa What do we say?" Ren asked nervously.

"Lets see... How about you tell us what's your favorite color, when your birthday is, your likes and your hates and how about what your favorite food is hahahahaha" Goku said happily.

"Alright ... Then I guess I'll go first" Ren said "My Birthday is August 6, I'm 16. My favorite colors are red, blue, Violet and black. My favorite food ... I would have to say anything sweet. I like cute things, cherry blossom trees, fighting and, Some peace and quiet." looks down whispering "Sanzo" looks back up and continues. "I hate bugs, being told what to do, being called a kid and people that annoy me like Maharl and Goku here." Ren said smiling.

"Huh I zoned out did you say something importent? Whatever ...OK My turn. My birthday is July 9, I'm 13. My favorite colors are red, blue and gold. I like monkeys, anything that catches my eyes." looks down whispering "Goku" looks back up and continued. "I hate being told what to do, people who mess with me, being told to grow up and losing and my favorite food huh? Lets see ... I'd have to say anything that taste good." Maharl said happily.

"Wow..." Gojyo said then smirked "So whos your favorite out of the four of us." He added.

Maharl and Ren looked at each other then glared at him. "Definitely not you" the two of them said in unison. Making Hakkai and Goku start to laugh.

"That was strait forward ... So who is?" Gojyo asked again hoping to get a really answer this time.

"Well I thought it was obvious" Maharl said looking at Goku.

"Really so who is then?" Goku asked.

Gojyo's, Hakkai's, Ren's and Maharl's sweat dropped.

"It's you ya stupid Monkey!" Gojyo yelled at him.

"Really" Goku's sweat dropped looking really embarrassed.

"So what about you, Ren?" Gojyo asked smirking.

"That's none of your damn business, Ero Kappa" Ren shouted getting really pist making Gojyo's sweat drop.

"Who's your favorite out of the three of them, Gojyo" Maharl asked hiding behind Goku.

"... What did you say!" Gojyo yelled at Maharl who's hiding behind Goku even more.

Hakkai, Goku, and Ren laughed at Gojyo's reaction to Maharl's question.

Bam the door slammed open reviling a really pist off monk yelling "Be quite!" and then leaving the 5 of them looking at the door for a few minutes.

Before Maharl and Goku said "I'm Hungry." then turned to Hakkai.

"OK then why don't I go make something." Hakkai said getting up.

"I'll go help you." Gojyo said getting up and walking out of the room with Hakkai.

********************

**(A FEW MINUTES PASS)**

"What should we do while we wait?" Ren asked.

"hmmm I know why don't we drug Sanzo." Maharl said smiling.

"Drug?.." Goku asked.

"Where going to put him to sleep ya now Zzz's" Maharl said

"OK I'm in not like I got anything better to do and besides this could be fun" Ren said smirking evilly.

Maharl and Ren then turn to Goku for his answer.

"Aaaaa" escaped Goku's mouth _'what do I do, I don't want to know what will happen if I say no, but I if I tell Gojyo and Hakkai I don't want to know what they'll do to me if I do that. So what should I say the first thing that comes to mind. Yeah that Sounds good' _He thought and so he said the first thing that came to mind "Food" _'Why did it have to be that word.'_

Ren looked at Maharl then to Goku.

"Yeah we know your hungry remember Hakkai went to go make us something to eat. So are you in or are you in?" Ren asked Goku.

"All we're doing is putting Sanzo to sleep and think about it we're also helping Sanzo by doing this." Maharl added turning around.

"Helping him how?" Goku asked grabbing her shoulder.

"Well you know how the rain brings back sad memories to Sanzo. Well if we put him to sleep the rain can't harm him because of the drug. So what do you say are you in?" Maharl asked looking over her shoulder.

"Alright I'm in I want to help Sanzo." was his answer.

"Alright Glad to hear it but First you got to let go of my shoulder." Maharl said smiling.

Goku looked at his hand for a few second and then pulled it away super fast. "Sorry about that" he said then turned away.

"Alright lets go" Ren said walking out of the room with Goku.

Maharl ran over to her back pack taking something out of it and ran out of the room to catch up with them.

****************

**(30 MINUTES LATER)**

"I'll take two." Maharl said to Ren.

Ren passed two cards to Maharl While saying "and you Goku?"

"I'll take two too" He said in response.

Ren passed him to cards and said "and I'll take 1" while placing 1 card in her hand.

"I got three of a kind and you?" Maharl asked placing her card on the table.

"I got two of a kind" Goku responded placing his cards on the table.

Maharl and Goku look at Ren.

Ren smirked and said "I got a strait" while placing the card on the table in Sanzo's room.

"Oh I lost" Goku and Maharl said in unison.

**(WHERE HAKKAI AND GOJYO ARE)**

"Well the foods almost done. We should bring it to them now I guess." Hakkai said to Gojyo.

"Yeah the two stupid monkey's must be starving." Gojyo replied.

The two walked into the living room to get the others.

When they past Sanzo's room they heard shouting. "Yeah I win" that was Goku's voice.

Hakkai and Gojyo looked at each other and then walked to Sanzo door and opened it.

"Yeah the scores, me 10, Maharl 6, and Goku 1" Ren said looking at the score sheet.

"Doesn't change anything Ren's still in the lead..." Maharl said looking at Goku then over to the door the had Hakkai and Gojyo in it.

"Oh Hakkai, Gojyo where playing cards next to a out cold monk. Want to join?" Maharl said smiling.

Goku then looked at Hakkai and Gojyo saying "Hakkai is the food done?"

Hakkai just nodded he was pretty much speechless at the sight of the out cold Sanzo.

"What happen to the monk" Gojyo asked poking him with his index finger a few times.

"Well we gave him this." Maharl said tossing Gojyo a small bottle.

The bottle had AmbeSleep written on it.

"What's it do?" Gojyo asked examining the bottle.

"It helps you get a good night sleep." Maharl answered.

"So it pretty much puts you to sleep." Ren stated.

Hakkai and Gojyo looked at the out cold monk and asked "How'd you get him to take it?" at the same time.

**(FLASHBACK)**

Ren, Goku and Maharl opened the door to Sanzo room.

"Hi there Sanzo" Ren said walking in front of him Goku and Maharl following.

Maharl stop in front of Sanzo's drink and dropped something in it making it bubble a bit.

Maharl got in front of it so Sanzo wouldn't see it.

Sanzo looked at the three of them and started yelling "Get out!" at them.

When the water stop budding Maharl picked it up saying "Hakkai asked us to make sure that you drink your water." then handed it to Sanzo.

"Get out!" He yelled again making Ren and Goku wince.

"Well leave when you drink your water." Maharl said calmly.

"Fine if it gets you out of here!" Sanzo said very mad and drank the water in one gulp and placed in on the table next to his bed really hard "Now get out of here" he yelled pointing to the door.

The three of them turned to leave but stopped when they herd something land on the bed the three of them turn back around to see the monk fast asleep on the bed.

Goku walks over to the bed to change Sanzo positions on the bed.

"Heh who want's to draw on his face?" Ren asked.

"With what?" Maharl asked.

"No!" Goku said

"Whatever wanna play cards?" Ren asked.

"Yeah" Maharl said cheerfully.

"Sure" Goku said walking over to the table in the middle of the room.

************

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

"Relax it's not going to kill him. Now then why don't you come join us." Ren said mixing the cards like a prow.

"Alright then, but before that why don't I go get the food so we can eat." Hakkai said.

"Yeah Food!" Maharl and Goku Shouted happily.

"There just like each other." Gojyo said looking at both of them.

"You only know the half of it" Ren added.

So the 5 of them ate and played cards all day in Sanzo's room, until they fell asleep.

The next morning the rain stopped and the bright sun shined in through the window.

Sanzo starts to wake up but still a little drowsy "..." He looks around and sees everyone on the floor sleeping. Ren sleeping on the side of the bed using it as a pillow. Maharl using Goku as a pillow with one leg on the table, Goku also had one leg on the table. Gojyo sleeping at the far end of the bed and Hakkai sleeping against the door.

"What the fuck..." Sanzo said rubbing his eyes sleepily looking at the room again.

"WHAT THE HELL, WHY ARE YOU FIVE DOING IN HERE!" Sanzo yelled at the five sleeping in his room.

The five woke up rubbing their eyes in unison.

Sanzo then glance over to the table on the side of the bed. The one that had "AmbeSleep" on it.

"Good morning" the five said in unison.

Sanzo then looked at the five of them saying "What the hell is that" while pointing to the bottle. Maharl looked at it while saying "a good night sleep hahaha" the other four sweat droped.

"Where did you get this?" Sanzo said picking it up.

The other four look at Maharl. "Yeah, where did you get it?" they asked in unison.

Maharl looks at the four of them then to Sanzo and smiled "It's a secret" she said and walks out of the room leaving the other four with a drowsy monk.

"Well we should all get ready to leave" Hakkai said.

They all nodded and got ready to leave in the jeep.

************

* * *

**(Perview)**

**Maharl: Still heading west when we come across a Temple in ruins. Well that not suspicious at all what Sanzo wants to have a look around.**

**Ren: Eek a spider.**

**~Crash~**

**Maharl: Now we've done it.**

**Sanzo, Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku: What was that noise?**

**Ren and Maharl: Next time on train wreck "She did it"**

**(End of Preview)**

* * *

**Maharl100: (looking throw a magnifying glass and has Loki's clothes on) where warm**

**Taoren46: apparently she's Loki now.**

**Sanzo: Nut case**

**Maharl100: There they are now I'll show them my overlords wrath ha ha ha ha ha ha ha (Wearing a long long scarf blowing in the wind)**

**Taoren46: When the hell did she put that on and Laharl's not From Mythical Detective Loki Ragnorok he's From Disgaea you of all people should know that considering that's the show your pen name came from.**

**Hakkai: Oh we were just heading back to the house.**

**Maharl100: Water... (wearing a red and black monks outfit)**

**Taoren: Get out of here Omi!**

**Maharl100: Ow dood**

**Taoren46: You better as hell as explode when I throw you, prinny.**

**Maharl100: One truth prevails**

**Taoren46: knock it off Con Wait are you Conan or Jimmy?**

**Maharl100: I have to find Kiri and Riku (Holding a keyblade)**

**Taoren46: Now She's Sora. And where the hell are you getting those things?**

**Maharl100: Wing out Wing out Wing out**

**Taoren46: Now it's Don Patch I see, what next?**

**Maharl100: SANZO!**

**Sanzo & Taoren46: Great she either back to normal or she's the monkey?**

**Maharl100: Believe it (wearing the head band and holding a kunai knife)**

**Sanzo & Taoren46: She was the monkey. and now she's Naruto**

**Maharl100: Iron rever soul stealer (Wearing a gray wing with dog ear and a red kimono)**

**Taoren46: Now she's Inuyasha**

**Maharl100: who you calling short (wearing a red long jacket and white gloves)**

**Taoren46: Edward?**

**Maharl100: Kyi**

**Taoren46: Kekkaishi****?**

**Maharl100: I have to find the princess feather (wearing a green clock)**

**Taoren46: How many Anime Characters dose she know**

**Maharl100: YyyyyuuuuuKiiiiiiii**

**Taoren46: Now it Gravitation and I had to ask.**

**Maharl100: Kontoro!**

**Taoren46: ... demon eater?**

**Maharl100: it's not symmetrical!**

**Taoren46: And now Death the kid**

**Sanzo: You done?**

**Maharl100: yeah...**

**Taoren46: Finally...**

**Gojyo:... Well that was creepy...**

**Goku: well then lets get back.**

**Hakkai: Sound good **

**Everyone: well see you next time.**


	8. She Did It!

**Maharl100: another chapter done ^_^**

**Taoren46: yaaay**

**Maharl100: It feel so great when you shove the typing on to someone else ^_^**

**Taoren46: Fuck you**

**Sanzo: What are you talking about you didn't shove it off on her she did it on her own.**

**Taoren46: Thank you ^_^**

**Maharl100: I'm going to go eat. (walks off)**

**Taoren46: Hey wait... Maharl100 where are the others.**

**Sanzo: Your asking the Kid who's pealing the chocolate off of a 3 musketeers bar then takes the filling and rolls it up in to a ball then eats it?**

**Taoren46: Yeah My sisters weird I think she did it just to make are mom disgusted and I guess it became a habit. (This is really really true I'm not even joking)**

**Maharl100: Hey it's tasted better that way.**

**Taoren46: Well I think it was gross **

**Maharl100: It Tasted like cookie dough so shove it... I like it.**

**Taoren46: oh whatever.**

**Maharl100: Where's Goku?**

**Taoren46: So you don't know where any of them are.**

**Maharl100: Umm maybe? I think? I don't know?**

**Sanzo: That's it we're going to go look for them.**

**Taoren46: Yes ma'am (Taoren46 type it by accadent but we kept it) **

**Maharl100: LOL's**

**Sanzo: *_* **

**Taoren46: I mean sir, on with the Chapter ... now!**

* * *

Sanzo and the gang were still heading west. When they came across a temple that was in ruins.

"Lets have a look inside" Hakkai said as he got out of the jeep.

They all nodded and entered the temple.

"This place is so dusty" Ren said walking into a room.

Then a spider came down on her and she screamed.

"Eek a spider" she screamed while trying to kill it.

"That's things huge" Goku and Maharl said in unison.

"Lets get a better look inside." Sanzo said.

"Should we split up Sanzo?" Hakkai asked.

"Normally I would say yes but." glances over to Maharl and Ren "Since there here we can't do that."

"WOW is Sanzo worrying about two little kids?" Gojyo teased.

"What did we tell you" Maharl and Ren said from behind him. Gojyo's sweat dropped.

"No! I'm more worried about one being alone with you." Sanzo said walking off on his own.

"So what should we do Sanzo?" Goku asked curiously.

"Do what you want I'm looking around for a Scripture." Sanzo replied.

"Wait up." Goku said running after Sanzo.

"You two stay here we will be back." Hakkai said leaving with Gojyo.

"Did they just ditch us." Ren asked staring at the door.

Maharl walked over to Ren and said "Yep" and then walked off going her own way.

"Well I'm not listening" Ren said looking at Maharl who was already walking down stairs.

"You coming or what" Maharl said looking up the stair case.

"Hey wait for me." Ren said running to catch up.

The two of them entered a room with lots of antiques on shelves and with one in the center on a pedestal. Ren looked down on one of the shelves and saw a book.

"What the hell's this" She said picking it up. "Maharl come look at this." Maharl walks over to Ren.

"What is it?" Maharl asked.

"This books title says Spell book" Ren replied. Maharl looked over to see the book.

Maharl raised her eye brow before looking at Ren and asking "What kind of language are you reading?"

"huh?" Ren blinked looking down at the book. Then sees a spider on it "Eek"as she drops it and backs up knocking the vase in the center over. Maharl runs over to try and catch it but fails causing aloud Crash.

Maharl blinked looking at the Vase. "What the... why didn't shatter into a million little pieces?" A few seconds later ~Crack~ and a flash of light hits Maharl and Ren.

Than the Sanzo Party rushes in and sees the cracked vase.

"What the hell happened?" Sanzo asked looking at them.

"...Well the vase is broken" Maharl said looking at the vase.

"We can see that" Gojyo said.

"Didn't I tell you two to stay put" Hakkai asked.

"Well that's the thing about us, we hate being told what to do or did you forget?" Maharl and Ren said in unison.

"OK, whatever lets just get out of here" Sanzo said as he took his leave.

Ren walked back over and picked up the book. "Hakkai would you mind telling me what this is?" she asked showing him the book.

Hakkai took a look at it, the title of the book was in some strange language. "Well to be honest I don't no what it is or what it says" he said looking at Ren.

"...? What..." Ren said looking at the book. _'Does this mean I'm the only one who can read it...OK that's just scary' _She thought.

"Just leave it and lets go" Gojyo said pering down at the book and then turning around to leave.

Ren follows hiding the book behind her back.

The 6 of them walked outside to see a horde of demons in front of the temple.

"Great just our luck" Gojyo mumbled summoning his weapon.

"I'd have to agree" Hakkai said getting in front of Maharl and Ren.

"More Assassins huh" Sanzo muttered

"hahaha this is going to be fun I need to break a sweat" Goku said happily summoning his weapon.

"ha this should be easy they have two little kids too protect" one of the many demons said.

"Did he just call us a little kid" Ren and Maharl yelled in unison throwing there hands in the air not noticing the objects appearing in them.

The other four were fighting and defending so none of them noticed.

Ren and Maharl looked up when they realized they were holding something. They were both dumbstruck.

Maharl was holding 2 guns, one in each hand. They both had a design of a monkey on it.

Ren was holding twin blades, one in each hand. The one on the left was red and the one on the right was blue.

Ren and Maharl looked at each other and nodded saying "kill now ask later."

Both of them walked over to Hakkai.

"Mind if we Join you?" Maharl and Ren asked in unison showing Hakkai the weapons that appeared in there hands.

"Not at all" Hakkai said with a dumbstruck look.

"Alright..." Maharl said walking forward "Now which one of you called me a little kid? I want to kill you fair and square." She yelled.

"I don't think there going to answer you because of that last statement." Ren's sweat dropped

"Whatever I'll just blame that guy." Maharl said pointing the gun at a random demon and pulled the trigger. A yellow blast came form the gun and hit the demon. The demon turned into dust and disappeared.

"WOW this thing is cool!" Maharl stated with sparkles in her eyes looking at the gun.

Maharl then turned back to the demons and started blasting away.

Ren ran over to a demon and slashed him with the red blade, But the demon didn't turn into dust he turned into a storm of Sakura peddles dancing in the wind.

"No kidding there super cool!" Ren commented on Maharl's last statement.

Ren then starts slashing away at the demons.

"Eeeck!" that caught every ones attention.

"Listen up Sanzo party if you want this girl to live hand over the Scripture." a demon said pulling Maharl from behind him. Her guns lying behind her.

"Arg...Wheres an up close weapon when you need one." Maharl muttered.

The guns on the ground glowed white and fused together making a staff that looked like Goku's Nyoi-boi. It flew into Maharl's hands, knocking the demon over. Sanzo then shot the demon as he hit the ground.

Goku and Gojyo walked over to Maharl and Ren, looking at the weapons in there hands.

"What the hell are those things" Gojyo said pocking the twin blades in Ren's hands.

"There pretty cool though" Goku said comparing his weapon to Maharl's.

"How did you get those things" Hakkai asked looking at Maharl and Ren.

Maharl and Ren shrugged while saying "I don't know?"

"Tch this is just great... when they broke that vase they realest the weapons inside it like what Goku and Gojyo did 3 years ago." Sanzo stated placing his hand on his head.

"Does that mean we get to keep them" Ren and Maharl asked.

"Well unless you want to -" Sanzo was cut off by Maharl and Ren saying "NO!"

"You don't even know what I'm going to say" Sanzo said looking at them.

"Yeah we do" Ren said.

"You were going to say unless you want to die you can give them back right now" Maharl added.

"Wow there good" Gojyo commented.

"I agree" Hakkai commented on Gojyo comment.

"Yeah" Goku also commented on Gojyo's and Hakkai's comment.

"Hurry up were going" Sanzo said walking over to the Jeep with the rest of them following behind.

"What are they called...huh...huh" Maharl and Ren asked

"Well I believe that the one Maharl has is Punisher and the swords in Ren's precession's...If I remember correctly the blue one should be Pleasure and the red ones Mersey. Now lets go" Sanzo said.

And the Jeep took off.

* * *

**(Preview)**

**Maharl: A Mysterious Man appears before the Sanzo Party. What the hell who is this guy.**

**Mysterious Man: Now for the 1000 provisions to be observed.**

**Maharl: What...Wait a minute you just broke two of them.**

**Mysterious Man: Now I shall show you my power...Argggg.**

**Maharl: He's Strong.**

**Ren: He's about to attack.**

**Mysterious Man: Bakame!**

**Maharl: Bakame... Next time on Train Wreck "The Man with 1000 words Bakame"**

**(End of Preview)**

* * *

**Maharl100: this is boring...**

**Taoren46: We've looked every where we could think of... _so tierd_.**

**Sanzo: Stop complaining**

**Maharl100: I'm going home So I won't complain then.**

**Sanzo: (pulls something shiny out of his pocket)**

**Maharl100: Ooooow Shiny, give me ... give me ... give me** **(trying to take it)**

**Taoren46: is that necessary**

**Sanzo: Yes.. Yes it was...**

**Maharl100: Maybe there back now and maybe there asleep **

**Sanzo: -_-' You just want to go to sleep**

**Maharl100: Yeahhhhh**

**Taoren46: I agree I want to go home. S0 WERE GOING HOME SANZO! ^_^**

**Sanzo: '_' " Geez ... Fine**

**(BACK HOME)**

**Hakkai: O your back. O_^**

**Sanzo: We went out looking for you.**

**Goku: Sorry about that.**

**Maharl100: Hey, what should we do next time?**

**Sanzo: I thought you were tired.**

**Maharl100: No I just wanted to go home... Taoren46 was the one who was tired see?**

**Taoren46: (in bed fast asleep)**

**Sanzo: That explains Why she wanted to go home so badly.**

**Maharl100: So what should we do next Chapter?**

**Hakkai: Hmmm How About the viewer give a cuple of Question and you two answer (Deadline 7/25/10)**

**Maharl100: What kind of Questions?**

**Hakkai: About the story or About Comment they have Somthing along those lines**

**Maharl100: That sound like fun and because it'll piss Taoren46 off, So why not.**

**Goku: OK So until the next Chapter then.**

**Gojyo: and Don't forget to give A Question by 7/25/10 or then it won't get in the next Chapter.**

**Hakkai: And also if we don't like the Question it won't be aired So please send a Question because it seem Maharl100 really want to piss Taoren46 off O_^' **


	9. The man with 1000 words Bakame?

**Maharl100: Chapter 9 is here.**

**Taoren46: (starts waking up rubbing her eyes) I want an Eggo...**

**Hakkai: Don't forget the question you both got**

**Taoren46: What?**

**Maharl100: OK whats the question?**

**Hakkai: The Question is Form sakura2112, and her Question is Q: since ren can read the language tht no one else can read does tht mean tht they have powers tht no one else can do?**

**Taoren46: Sorta We don't want to give to many details Becuase then it could spoil the ending.**

**Maharl100: Or your just a freak.**

**Taoren46: F U Maharl100 (looks over to the door, Gojyo and Goku come in holding a box of Eggo's) Let go of my Eggo. (leaps at them)**

**Gojyo & Goku: Aaaa holy-hell**

**Maharl100: (looking at Taoren46 and Goku fighting for the Eggo's, then looks at Hakkai) I'm surprised we didn't get more question I mean I came up with 3 in a second.**

**Hakkai: and what are these questions?**

**Maharl100: Q1: When are we getting to the plot? Q2: Why did I give Hamura a gun and Kougaji a fire sword? And the most impotent one Q3: What happen to the squirrel in chapter 2?**

**Hakkai: Shouldn't you know the answer to those.**

**Maharl100: Well I know what happen to the squirrel but for questions 1 & 2 I don't have answer for.**

**Hakkai: and what happen to the squirrel?**

**Maharl100: Tell you in the next half because I made it into a short story.**

**Taoren46: Let go of my Eggo! My Eggo!**

**Goku: No! It's mine mine! mine! mine!**

**Smack**

**Sanzo: Can't I sleep with out hearing anything about Eggo's**

**Maharl100: No...**

**Gojyo: Well on with the chapter. **

**

* * *

****~Crash~**

A bolder landed in front of the Sanzo party.

"Hey Sanzo party! So is Ren and Maharl new members for good now." Lirin said happily.

"Tch, we're not taking them because we want to." Sanzo remarked.

"Then why are they with you?" Lirin asked.

"Long story." Hakkai said.

"Well any way I'm here to get the scripture now hand it over." Lirin said getting into a fighting stance.

Sanzo then pulled out three meat bun and said "Eat."

Maharl, Goku and Lirin grabbed one and placed it into there mouth.

"Heh, those three are so easy to please." Ren said.

"Yeah good thing we have daddy here to do it." Goyjo said teasing.

Sanzo has the gun pointed to Gojyo's head.

"Do you want to die." Sanzo said darkly.

Gojyo's sweat drops.

"Give me that, it's not safe." A Mystery Man wearing a white top hat said sitting on the window of the Jeep while, taking Sanzo's gun and tossing it.

"Wh...Who the hell are you." Hakkai stuttered looking at the man.

"Before I tell you let me tell you a story of my youth. It all starts yesterday." The Man said.

"Yesterday? you said the story of your youth." Gojyo yelled, but the Mystery Man just kept ranting on about his so called youth.

"Lirin" Kougaji called form the top of the bolder. Accompanied by his two friends Yaone and Dokugakuji.

Everyone except the Mystery Man looks up.

"Hey there big brother." Lirin said finishing her meat bun.

"Lirin get your ass up here." Kougaji called.

"Hey Kougaji, is he a friend of yours." Sanzo asked pointing at the Mystery Man.

Kougaji looked at the man before saying "No I don't know him."

"Then who the hell is he." Sanzo said looking back at the Mystery Man.

"As you can see I was a ruffian back then." the Mystery Man said.

"You said it was yesterday." Maharl, Ren, Gojyo, and Goku yelled.

"Ah this man reminds me of someone I know wouldn't you say Maharl." Ren said placing her hand on her head.

"I'll believe you when he says -" Maharl said being cut off by the Mystery Man.

The Mystery Man pulls his white cane and points it at her and said "you should listen to when someone is talking ... bakame."

Maharl turned to Ren saying "I believe you now. He does remind me of that person."

"What are you two talking about?" Hakkai asked.

"This mans acting like someone we know, but we've never met this man." Maharl explained looking at the Mystery Man.

"He's still ranting." Ren pointed out.

Everyone's sweat drops.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Kougaji asked.

"We don't know he hasn't told us yet and for some reason I don't care." Sanzo said getting impatient.

Kougaji goes over to the Man and asks "Who the hell are you and do you know that the Sanzo party are ours to defeat."

"Now I will tell you about my everyday life. Everyday I start off with a cup of coffee." The man said.

**(Flashback) **

The Mystery Man sips a drink and than says "This is good herbal tea" than tosses it to the side.

**(End of Flashback)**

"Thus everyday starts off with a cup of coffee" The mystery man said pointing his cane into the air.

"But, you said this is good herbal tea." Everyone shouted.

Kougaji and the Mystery Man are than in an argument.

"While there being distracted we should leave." Ren said.

They all nodded and started to drive away.

"Hey wait you can't just leave like that." Lirin yelled.

Sanzo pulls out 3 meat buns.

"These are fattening get rid of them." the Mystery Man said tossing it onto the ground.

"My meat bun." Lirin, Maharl, and Goku shouted. "We're going to kill him!"

Sanzo pulls out his paper fan and hits the three of them really hard.

The Mystery Man then grabbed the fan and says "Your wasting trees." hitting Sanzo with it and than throws it to the side.

Sanzo really pissed and pulls out his gun, but it's already in the Mystery Mans hands.

"Like I said this is dangerous get rid of it." he says also throwing it.

"This man is so dead." Sanzo said very mad.

"Now for the 1000 porvitions to be observed. Number 1 don't waste food." the Mystery Man said.

"But, you just throw away our meat bun's" Maharl, Goku, and Lirin screamed in unison.

"Number 2 never touch other people's things." He said.

"You just broke both of them." Everyone yelled in unison.

**(3 Hours Later) **

Everyone is on the ground. Hakkai is trying to bear listening to him.

Hakkai then turns around to the others and says "This guys annoying lets leave."

"Now I'll tell you of another short story. It took place on a Monday or was it a Tuesday or maybe it was a Thursday, possibly a Friday that felt like a Monday." the Man said.

"Fucking Shut up no one cares go away." Everyone yells in unison.

"You are all a bunch of weaklings. You are no match for me." the Mystery Man said.

"What did you just say" Kougaji and Goku said.

"I will show you my true power." the Mystery Man said pulling out his cane.

He starts to glow and than the wind starts to pick up. Moving the trees. The Strong wind causes Maharl and Ren's cloths to tear and rip a bit.

Hakkai gets in front of everyone and puts up a Chi barrier.

"He's strong." Hakkai said trying to hold the barrier.

"I think he's about to attack." Goku and Maharl said in unison.

"Arggggg...Bakame." he said and the harsh wind stops just like that.

He than starts ranting on about himself walking over to the edge of a cliff.

"Shut up." Everyone yelled kicking him off the cliff. **(Maharl100: Don't ask it's just there) **

"Baaakaaaameeee!"

"All right I'm not in the mood to fight anymore." Kougaji said getting on his dragon.

Everyone nodded and Kougaji and his team left.

The Sanzo party we're about to leave, but when they all turn around to the Jeep they see the Mysterious Man in front of it.

"How did you?" Everyone yelled.

"I thought you'd like to hear about the time I climbed this cliff." the Mysterious Man said.

"That's it Ren give me the rope that's in my backpack." Maharl said holding out her hand.

Ren gets the rope and hands it to her asking "What are you planing to do with it?"

Maharl smirks before saying "Gojyo, Goku grab him for me."

Goku and Gojyo grads the Mysterious Man.

"Good now bring him over to that tree." Maharl added.

Goku and Gojyo did what they were told.

**(Few Minutes Later) **

"OK lets go" Maharl said getting into the Jeep.

Sanzo, Hakkai, and Ren look over to the tree to see the Mysterious Man tied to it.

Gojyo and Goku jump into the Jeep along with Maharl saying "Come on lets go it won't hold him forever."

The other three than get into the Jeep and they took off heading west.

* * *

**(Preview) **

**Maharl: Damn that Man he riped our cloths good thing I tied him to that tree or we all would have gone nuts. **

**Ren: Yeah but our clothes. **

**Sanzo: Stop whining Hakkai will take you cloth shopping when he takes Goku shopping for food. I know how girls like there stupid shopping. **

**Ren and Maharl: We like it as much as we like Gojyo. **

**Sanzo: Coming form you two that's a overstatement...Why don't you go training when you get back then. Maybe the Kappa will get hurt. **

**Maharl and Ren: Alright...Next time on train Wreck "New style and training." Gojyo's going to get his ass kicked! **

* * *

**Maharl100: wasn't that guy just annoying?**

**Sanzo: Yes he was, What gave you the Idea to make him anyway?**

**Maharl100: are brother gave us the idea because he was watching soul eater and he likes Excalibur a lot.**

**Goku: Why do souls taste good? ... Give it, it's mine.**

**Hakkai: Is that the mysterious mans name?**

**Maharl100: NO We didn't give him a name we just call him bakame man.**

**Taoren46: Let go of my Eggo, it's my house.**

**Hakkai: Maharl100 maybe you should tell the story of the missing squirrel before you forget?**

**Maharl100: O yes I didn't forget**

**Maharl100 thoughts: _I totally forgot_**

**Maharl100: All right this is the story of** **the missing squirrel.**

* * *

"Well I'll leave her with you" Homura said before disappearing.

"Hey get back here" Goku yelled lunging at him landing on the ground.

The squirrel scuttled over to Maharl and nudged her.

Hakkai smiled at the little squirrel and pet it's head saying "Don't worry she'll be just fine."

Hakkai then lifts her up.

"No, were not taking her with us" Sanzo said coldly folding his hand over his chest.

The squrral scamperd over to him lifting it's leg in the air and peed on him.

Bang Bang Bang

"Get the fuck lost" Sanzo shouted at the squirrel.

"Sanzo, We can't just leave her here not with everything that happening to the demons... and see the squirrel is telling us to take her with us." Hakkai said placing Maharl in the back of the jeep.

"What ever lets just go, don't blame me if she gets killed." Sanzo said getting in the jeep.

The squirrel looked at all of them and ran up a tree disappearing into the woods as the rest of them took off.

* * *

**Taorern46: Hahaha the squirrel peed on you Hahaha (still fighting for the Eggo)**

**Bang Bang Bang**

**Maharl100: Aaaaa Save me (runs behind Goku)**

**Goku: Not behind me! (pulling on the Eggo box)**

**Sanzo: Monkey girls dead**

**Taoren46 & Goku: My Eggo! (pulling it back and forth)**

**(A squirrel comes throw the widow and takes the Eggo's box and run back out the window)**

**Taoren46 & Goku: My Eggo! (runs over to the window and looks out it watching the squirrel scamper away)**

**Maharl100 & Hakkai: Was that the squirrel in the story? hahahahahaha**

**Gojyo: Well that's the end of this Chapter and the end of the Eggo's see you next time O yes and Maharl100 said if you have any question don't be shy to ask they'll answer it in the chapters. **


	10. New style and training

**Maharl100: Chapter 10! has arrived heeheeheehee**

**Taoren46: What are you snickering about.**

**Maharl100: This chapter. heeheeheeheehee **

**Taoren46: Heeheehee yeah, Gojyo gets his ass kick**

**Gojyo: What do you mean by that?**

**Maharl100: Read and find out **

**Sanzo: (Smirk)**

**Goku: Hahahahahaha**

**Hakkai: You both should be nicer to Gojyo**

**Maharl100 & Taoren46: We'll think about it while the readers read the chapter.**

* * *

"We're are we going Hakkai...?" Ren and Maharl asked Hakkai who had just dropped Sanzo and Gojyo off at a Inn and taking the 4 of them into town.

"Well I thought you two could use some new cloths considering our encounter with that Mystery Man." Hakkai said pointing too there cloths.

Maharl's pants were torn and her shirt's sleeve was riped.

Ren's pants had tears and her shirt was also riped.

"And maybe get you clocks while were there. Plus we're going shopping for supplies." Hakkai added.

The two of them smiled and said "guess your right Hahaha."

The 4 of them stopped at a clothing store that was closest and went in.

**(30 minutes later)**

"Thank you come again" the clerk said watching the 4 of them exit.

**(An hour later at the Inn After all the shopping's done)**

"Well what do you think" Ren and Maharl asked.

Maharl was wearing black shorts with a belt at the bottom rim around the leg on both legs, there was also a belt around her waist. The belt had a skirt that started on the side of her leg and went around the back ending on the other side of the other leg. Her shirt was a white short sleeved with a skull on it, with a really short long sleeve black vest with a hood atached. One sleeve had writing on it and the other was blank. Her lower legs had lose bagey leggings on them with a belt on the top of each legging. The one on the right was black and the one on the left was black and had writing and a skull as too the opposite of the short long sleeved jacket. And black boots hidden underneath the leggings. **(Maharl100: Google "Pink rock gothickera nana visual pants trousers" in images and you should be able to tell what it looks like if the description sucks.)**

Ren had on a black strap shirt, underneath was a red shirt attached to it you could see bits of red at the bottom of the black shirt and throw little tearings in the shirt that were intentionally put there. The back of the black shirt had a spade shape at the top. She had black shorts on. The shorts had two leather straps on each side hanging from the front going off to the side and reconnecting on the back of the shorts. Her lower legs had loose black leggings on that were attached to the lower part of the shorts. For accessory's she had a black choker around her neck and a black bracelet on each hand. She was holding a jacket that had a spider web on it in her left hand. **(Taoren46:Sorry can't find a pitcher of it. So Maharl100 described it the bast she could.)**

"Wow" Gojyo said in aw.

"Whatever anythings better then those riped cloths." Sanzo said looking back to his newspaper.

"I think they look cool!" Goku said looking at them.

"Why, because you helped them pick it out or something." Gojyo spouted.

"Hell no!" Goku yelled.

"I'm just saying!" Gojyo yelled back.

"What are they fighting about?" Maharl and Ren sighed

"But more impotently." Ren said and Maharl and her summoned there weapons. "We still need to learn how to use them...so Goku, Gojyo you two are going to help us and Hakkai will referee"

Goku and Gojyo blinked.

"Alright, I'm always in the mood for a little training" Goku said cracking his knuckles with his pom.

"Gladly" Hakkai said with a smile.

"Sure why not it'll be fun" Gojyo said walking to the exit.

Goku, Hakkai, Maharl and Ren followed behind. Ren stopped at the door and turned around looking at Sanzo and asked "Want to join us Sanzo?"

Sanzo glanced up at her then folded the newspaper and said "Nothing better to do maybe the Kappa will get his ass kicked." and walked out of the room with Ren.

**(At an open field)**

"Alright then Maharl for now work on aiming." Hakkai suggested.

"OK" Maharl said summoning her guns.

Hakkai place a can of Sanzo's beers on a bench saying "OK, Maharl try hitting the can."

"Alright" Maharl fired the yellow blast hit the can but nothing happened.

Gojyo started to laugh and say "You suck at aiming just like the monk"

Bang

"Hey what was that" Gojyo yelled at Sanzo.

"Showing you that my aiming sucks as much as Maharl's." Sanzo said pointing his gun at Gojyo.

"This should be good she missed completely see." He points to the can which had smoke coming out of it now "What the?"

"She didn't miss, the blast hit it's target dead on." Sanzo said loading his gun.

"But nothing happened?" Hakkai interrupted.

Sanzo glanced at him and continued "that's because the gun can only harm those with negative aura."

"And since the can has no aura the blast can't hurt it the best it can do is set it on fire." Maharl interrupted looking at the now on fire can.

"Yeah" Sanzo replied looking at her then to the now on fire can. "Well... one of you going to put it out."

"Hai" Hakkai answered running off to get some water.

"Ren while Hakkai puts the fire out you and Maharl will do close combat." Sanzo told them watching Hakkai run to get water.

"Alright" Ren and Maharl said happily as Ren summoned her weapon and Maharl's 2 guns turned into a look alike noi-boi.

"Goku you train with Maharl. Gojyo you train with Ren and before Ren starts complaining we'll switch after." Sanzo said.

"What's that suppose to mean." Ren yelled.

Maharl and Goku started to laugh.

**(Ren's and Gojyo's training)**

Ren and Gojyo blades clash crossing sparks to fly. They both jump back for distance.

Gojyo swing his shakujou blade at Ren. Ren blocks it with her twin swords. Gojyo pulls back the chain blade and run in for a close up attack. Ren response by run up for a close up attack too.

Gojyo swings at Ren. Ren blocks with one blade and attack Gojyo with the other forcing him backwards and pinning him to a tree.

"I win" Ren said happily pulling one of her blades away form Gojyo's throat.

"You only won because I went easy on you because your a human female" Gojyo said getting off the tree.

"What did you say!" Ren said darkly placing her blade back on the tree next to Gojyo's throat.

"Hey, Hey take it easy." Gojyo said.

**(Meanwhile Goku's and Maharl's training)**

"You ready" Goku asked.

"Yep" Maharl responded.

"Goku remember don't go to fast now. Just fast enough so she can react too it" Hakkai interrupted.

"Got it Hakkai" Goku said getting into a fighting stance and leaped to attack. Maharl blocked and jumped back getting some distance her look alike noi-boi got bigger. She started swinging it in and out at Goku. Goku jumped up for areal attack. Maharl blocked the areal attack. Goku landed on the ground and flipped back as Maharl attacked.

"Hey, Hey take it easy." Gojyo said against the tree.

Goku looked over to where Gojyo was completely forgetting about his fight with Maharl.

Maharl tackled Goku to the ground with the look alike noi-boi.

"I win" Maharl said getting off of Goku.

"I got distracted" Goku said.

"Yeah, but if I was the enemy you'd be dead." Maharl responded.

"I guess your right." Goku said getting up off the ground.

"Well Gojyo's getting his ass kicked, Sanzo happy because of it and Hakkai doesn't seem to care or he hasn't noticed yet!" Maharl said looking at the other 4.

"Shouldn't we stop them." Goku asked.

"But that's no fun." Maharl answered plainly.

"Maharl!" Goku said looking at her.

"Yeah Yeah your right go stop her." Maharl answered.

Goku ran over to Ren and Gojyo. He grabbed Ren and pulled her away from Gojyo.

"Let me go I want to kill him." Ren said struggling to get to Gojyo.

"Now now what every he said I'm sure he didn't mean it." Hakkai said walking over to them.

"Well what every he did that caused her to get mad and kick his ass made Sanzo's day." Maharl said looking at Sanzo.

"I'm glad I came" Sanzo said to himself.

"Maybe we should switch partners now." Goku asked Hakkai.

Hakkai nodded and said "Alright Ren, you fight Goku now and Maharl your fighting Gojyo."

**(Gojyo's and Maharl's training)**

"Alright Maharl, I'm not going to go easy on you because your a girl." Gojyo said getting ready to fight.

"And I'm not going to go easy on you because your a guy." Maharl remarked also getting ready to fight.

"What do you mean by that?" Gojyo asked getting out of his fighting stance.

"You'll figure it out." Maharl said running up to attack.

Gojyo blocked barely. "I have no doubt I will." He said getting full of himself.

Maharl kicked him in the groins, still pushing back on him. Gojyo fell to the ground in pain.

"I know what you meant now and I wish I didn't." Gojyo said still in pain.

**(meanwhile Goku's and Ren's training)**

"Goku same rule" Hakkai said watching Goku getting into a fighting stance.

"I know I know Hakkai." Goku said still looking at Ren. "You ready" he asked.

"Yeah I'm ready." Ren replied getting into her fighting stance.

And they both jumped to attack. Ren attack with both twin blades while Goku blocked with his noi-boi. They both jumped away getting some distance.

Goku glaced over to see Gojyo get kicked. "Ouch that's got to hurt."

Ren noticed her chance to attack and took it.

~Bam~

Goku got pinned to a tree.

"Oh damn, I got distracted again." Goku said annoyed.

"Hahaha I win." Ren said unpinning Goku from the tree.

"What were you looking at anyway." Ren said looking at the other two to see Gojyo on the ground in pain, Maharl sitting on the ground watching there fight with a meat bun in her mouth looking happy.

Ren then looks at Sanzo who is trying to keep a strait face. She turns to Hakkai and asks "Does Sanzo like it when Gojyo gets hurt."

"Pretty much" Hakkai answered walking over to Gojyo to help him.

_'I'm supper happy I came now' _Sanzo thought. "Hey it's getting late we should get back to the Inn. The two stupid monkeys are probably starving." He said.

They all then headed back to the Inn. Eating and talked about how Gojyo got his ass kicked.** (Taoren46: I'm Happy^-^)**

Then an hour later they all went to sleep.

**(Time Midnight)**

Ren is outside the inn chanting while holding the book in her hands. Setting one of Sanzo's beer cans on fire.

* * *

**(Preview)**

**Maharl & Ren: Yaaaaaaaaaay Gojyo got his ass kicked.**

**Maharl: Ow that shinny give me it. Wow that place is big and Fancy.**

**Everyone: What there's a formal party tonight and 2 prizes are being raffled.**

**Sanzo: We're going to the party.**

**Maharl: What? we are and we have to go with a Partner?...I call Goku...There are love seens too?**

**Ren, Maharl & Goku: Is Gojyo really going to wear that Hahaha. Next time on Train Wreck "Precious Possession" and the winners are?**

* * *

**Hakkai: So what did you both decide, and know pretending you didn't decide yet you both had plenty of time?**

**Maharl100 & Taoren46: We did decide and we'll be a bit nicer to Gojyo.**

**Maharl100: That's why I made the next chapter for Gojyo and Hakkai and A little for me and Goku heeheehee**

**Gojyo, Hakkai & Goku: ... ... ... ... ...?**

**Taoren46: Well, we see the chapter that way. The next chapter is probably more for those who a fans of HakkaiXGojyo.**

**Sanzo: What other pears did you put in this?**

**Maharl100: Taoren46XSanzo ...**

**Taoren46: and Maharl100XGoku**

**Sanzo: Let me guess who made this Chapter, Maharl100 right.**

**Maharl100: How'd ya know?**

**Taoren46: Maharl100 your the only one here that would do something like that.**

**Maharl100: Yup.**

**Hakkai: (Sigh) I guess there's nothing we can do she already made the chapter.**

**Goku: Until next Chapter then, Take care.**


	11. Precious Possession

**Maharl100: Chapter 11 has been typed =D**

**Sanzo: Well that surprising since Taoren46 didn't type it.**

**Maharl100:** **Yeah but that because I want to get to chapter 14... I think?**

**Gojyo: You don't know?**

**Maharl100: shut up we have up to 18 chapters I think?**

**Gojyo: You don't know that either?**

**Maharl100: hahaha -_- Yeah I would need to be looking at the notebooks. **

**Sanzo: Then go get them.**

**Hakkai: (looking around) Ummm Maharl100 where Taoren46?**

**Maharl100: I think she's playing Persona 3 portable in are room.**

**Hakkai: Then I'll go get her. (starts walking towards a door with a poster of Naruto on it.****)**

**Maharl100: No! I'll go get her since I'm going to get the notebook that's in there! (Running in front of the door as if covering it) **

**Gojyo & Goku: Come to think of it we never seen the inside of your room.**

**Hakkai: Yes That's right. What do you think Sanzo. **

**Sanzo: Like I care.**

**Goku: O come on Sanzo you know you want to see what it looks like.**

**Maharl100: ... (Covering the door even more) ...**

**Sanzo: (looking at Maharl100) Well Maharl100 looks like she hiding something most likely nothing good. (getting up from his seat walking towards Maharl100)**

**Maharl100: No! No! No! No one goes in but me and Taoren46! **

**Taoren46 through the door: SHUT UP I'M PLAYING A GAME RIGHT NOW!**

**Maharl100: Well can you play it out here and bring the notebooks with you?**

**Taoren46 through ****the door: WHY?**

**Maharl100: Intruders**

**Sanzo party: What?**

**Taoren46 through the door: COMING! **

**(Taoren46 comes running out the door and then shuts it quickly)**

**Taoren46: Here ya go... (Handing the notebooks to Maharl100)**

**Hakkai: Hmmm... Why is it you both don't want us to see the inside of your room so badly?**

**Maharl100 & Taoren46: uhhh well we just don't OK!**

**Goku: Oh Come on! please I want to see I want to see.**

**Gojyo: I bet the monk want to see it too...**

**Taoren46: O will you look at that the chapters starting.**

**Hakkai: We know you can start it when ever you want. So it can wait..**

**Maharl100: Too bad...**

**(Maharl100 and Taoren46 Run into there room and slamming the door shut)**

* * *

'Bored... I never realized how boring it is to sit in a jeep for hours' Ren thought.

"Hakkai, how long until we get to the next village?" Maharl asked looking at the scenery.

"Just a little bit longer Maharl." Hakkai answered glancing at Maharl in the rear-view mirror.

Maharl glanced down seeing something sparkle in the sun light. Maharl stood up and jump out of the moving jeep.

"Maharl!" Goku, Gojyo and Ren shouted. Hakkai hit the breaks and went in revers. Maharl walked over to the sparkling objected and picked it up.

"Isn't this a Diamond?" Maharl whispered to herself.

Sanzo got out of the jeep and walked over to Maharl "You better as hell as have a good reason for jumping out of the jeep and having us stop." Sanzo said darkly.

Maharl turned around showing the Sanzo the object she found as she said "Sparkly". Everyone in the jeep sweats dropped.

Sanzo looked at it, then to Ren and pointed at Maharl.

"Did I forget to mention that Maharl can't resist touching something that shine in sunlight?" Ren said.

"Yeah, I think you may have forgoten to mention that part." Gojyo replied.

Just get in the jeep and lets go." Sanzo said hitting Maharl no the head and then getting back into the jeep. Maharl followed getting into the jeep and they took off.

**(FEW MINUTS LATER)**

They arrive at a fancy looking town where there's a big mansion the back of the village.

People came up to them and greeted them. "Welcome young travelers." a women said.

"Welcome? Well that's new." everyone except Gojyo said.

"I'm not complaining" he said getting out of the jeep and started flirting with the woman.

**~Whack~**

Sanzo hit Gojyo over the head with his paper fan.

"What's with all the welcoming?" Sanzo asked.

One of the men stepped foreword and said "Well we haven't had any visitors in quite sometime now".

"So lets celabrat!" another man said.

"yeah!" A woman responded.

"Hear Ye! Hear Ye!" a man in the back said getting every one undivided attention. The man continued "To night there will be a party at the masters mansion to raffle off two of the masters precious possession that have been passed down form generation to generation to two of the pears. All is welcome but they must be accompanied by a partner of the opposite sex and dressed formally that is all." The man then leaves heading to the big mansion in the back of the village.

Sanzo just looked at the mansion. _'precious possession past down form generation to generation huh none the less it could be one.' _Sanzo thought.

"Sanzo what should we-" Hakkai was cut off by Sanzo Saying "Where going."

"What?" the others five of the Sanzo party said looking dumbstruck.

"I said we're going to the party" Sanzo replied.

"OK, but they said the party was Formal and the only formal acting one I see out of the Six of us is Hakkai?" Ren asked.

"Then I guess well just have to get some formal looking clothes" Sanzo answered Ren.

"But they also said you had to be accompanied by a partner of the opposite sex?" Maharl Said looking at Sanzo.

"Yeah. So there's six of us." Sanzo said.

"Yeah, but there's only two girls." Gojyo added.

"Dose that mean one of the four of you are going to cross-dress?" Ren and Maharl said in unison.

"Why not have one of you two Cross-dress" Gojyo said.

"First, it won't accomplish anything." Ren said.

"Second, it just make it worse" Maharl finished Ren line.

"Point taken" the four boys said.

"So who's going to volunteer?" Ren asked.

Maharl runs over to Goku and grads his arm. "I'm Goku's partner" She said with a dumbstruck Goku by her side.

"OK that leaves Hakkai and Gojyo." Ren said.

"Hey, What about Sanzo?" Gojyo yelled.

"Well I can't see Sanzo wearing a girl's dress plus his attitude at that..." Ren said.

**~Whack~ **Sanzo hit her.

"Ow and also I want to see Gojyo in a dress" Ren said rubbing her head.

"What?" Gojyo yelled.

**(IN THE BACK GROUND)**

"Why the hell did you hit me. I was only stating the obvious" Ren stated.

"Then it's sentaled Gojyo's wearing the dress." Sanzo said putting away his paper fan.

"What!" Gojyo shouted.

"Well then should we go buy the dresses and tuxedos?" Hakkai said walking off to a Fancy store.

**(AN HOUR LATER)**

Maharl has a black dress and that has heart shaped holes cut out of it and a blue skirt. **(Maharl100: Just Google Magical x Miracle vol 5 that's the dress my trying to describe.)**

Ren had a pink dress with a white skirt on. **(Taoren46: Google Magical x Miracle vol 1.) **

Gojyo has a frilly dress on.**(Maharl100 & Taoren46: Roszelin's dress from Disgaea 2 teehee)**

Goku, Hakkai and Sanzo have a normal tux with bow tie. **(Maharl100: What? I couldn't come up with anything)**

"Hahahahahaha This is just to funny." Goku said bursted out laughing.

"Shut up! If Maharl didn't go with you, you'd be the one wearing the dress!" Gojyo shouted at Goku.

"But your the one with girly hair!" Goku shouted back.

"Shut up we're going!" Sanzo Shouted getting into the jeep.

The two of them stop arguing and got into the jeep.

**(ARRIVING AT THE MANSION)**

Maharl and Goku walked side by side along with Sanzo and Ren in front of and Gojyo and Hakkai in back.

When they we're inside the party. Sanzo was looking around for the owner.

There's so many people here, don't you think Maharl?" Ren said also looking around.

When she got no answer she turned around to see that Maharl, Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai weren't there.

"OK they must have gotten lost in the crowed." Ren stated following Sanzo to an empty table.

**(To Maharl and Goku)**

"Ow what a cute couple they are" One woman said.

"Yes there both just adorable" Another woman responded.

"Listen young man don't let this one go" A man told Goku.

"How long have you two been a couple?" A woman asked.

"What base are you two at?" A man asked.

Maharl and Goku were dumbstruck.

"Have you two kissed yet?" the other woman asked.

"Wha...what" Goku and Maharl stuttered there face turning red.

"How cute there blushing." Both the women squealed.

"Well you two take it slow now." The man said and the crowed around them disappeared.

Maharl and Goku were still standing there with there faces all red.

"I'm hungry." Goku said to Maharl.

"Yeah, lets portended that never happened and go get some snacks." Maharl said walking away with Goku.

**(To Gojyo and Hakkai)**

"Hey, there cutey whats your name?" A man asked Gojyo

"Gojaaaaleina" Gojyo said in a girl voice almost forgetting about his disguise.

"Well Gojaleina how about you ditch that guy your with and you and me have a little fun?"The man asked Gojyo.

"Aaaa No thank you" Gojyo said still in a girl voice. 'Is this what it's like when I hit on women' Gojyo thought.

"Ow but it could be so good for you and I both." The man bent down and kissed Gojyo cheek. There was a white Flash Gojyo blinked 'Holy crap this is just distrubing' he thought.

Gojyo turned to Hakkai who was chuckling a bit Gojyo mouthed "Help me" to Hakkai.

Hakkai Sighed and said "Can you kindly leave us alone."

"Alright Alright" He said before turning to Gojyo and saying " It was nice meeting you, Gojaleina if you ever get lonely come and find me." then he kissed Gojyo on the cheek one last time before disappearing into the crowed.

**(To Ren and Sanzo) **

Before Ren made it all the way to the table she noticed a man filming her witched pist her off.

"Go away please" she asked but the man he didn't and stated flirting with her.

Ren got really pist and kicked the man in the shin and walked over to the table Sanzo was at and sat down. "This place is pissing me off, when are we going to leave." she asked Sanzo.

Sanzo just kept looking in one direction.

"What are you looking at?" Ren asked looking in that direction. Click

**~Flash~**

"Huh?" Ren turned around to see Sanzo with a camera in his hand. "Where did you get that?" She asked.

"Maharl gave it to me before we entered." Sanzo answered.

"OK, just what the hell was Maharl planing to do when she got to her friends house, remind me to check her bag later. Anyway what you take a picture of?" Ren asked.

Sanzo hit a few buttons on the camera and turned it so Ren could see the screen.

On the screen was Gojyo being kissed on the cheek.

"Hahahahaha you have to Show Maharl and Goku that later" Ren said wiping away a tear do to laughing to hard.

"I think Maharl will find out on her own this is her camera after all." Sanzo said putting the camera away.

"Well are you just going to sit, why not dance or somthing?" Ren asked.

"I don't dance." Sanzo said annoyed.

"Come on it's easy." Ren said getting up and pulling Sanzo out of the chair he was in and stated dancing.

**(A HALF AN HOUR LATER)**

A fancy looking man announced "We're going to be announcing the two winner of the two precious possession" and all lights were on him.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"The first winner of the precious possession is the two cute kids over by the snack table. Yes you two come on up don't be shy." The man said.

"Don't tell me it's who I think it is." Ren said closing her eyes.

Maharl and Goku walked up on to the stage a bit embarrassed.

"And the second winner is the cute red head and green eyed gentlemen sitting at table twenty, Come on up." The man said motioning then to come up to the stage.

Hakkai and Gojyo walked up to the stage. Hakkai looked fine but Gojyo was as red as a tomato.

"Alright now time to receive your prices" The announcer said and two other men came and handed Goku and Hakkai a pouch with something in it.

"Now before you two couples leave, how about giving a little something for the audience if you know what I mean." The man continued.

"Aaaaaaaa" the four of them were dumbstruck not expecting that.

Then the crowd started to chanting "Kiss ... kiss ... kiss ... kiss ... kiss" Ren being one of them.

Sanzo smirked and pulled out the camera.

"One at a time so lets have the two kiddies go first." The man said walking closer to Maharl and Goku.

"Did he just call me a small child." Maharl whispered load enough for only Goku to hear. She turned around to try and hit the man but was grabbed by Goku and pulled in for a quick kiss.

**~Flash~**

The crowd started to cheer.

"Your really enjoying this aren't you Sanzo." Ren said looking at him.

"you could say that." Sanzo answered with a smirk on his face.

"Alright now it's the nice man and hot red heads turn" The man said. Then everyone started chanting "Kiss ... kiss ... kiss ... kiss ... kiss" Even Goku and Maharl joined in.

"I'm going to kill those monkeys." Gojyo whispered to himself.

"Come on Gojyo, Me and Goku did it" Maharl whispered to him.

"That was different through I can't kiss him" Gojyo whispered.

"Ow everyone knows you secretly like him and who cares you kissed lots of women before so suck it up" Maharl whispered back.

"Gojyo there obviously not going to stop chanting" Hakkai butted in.

"Ow fine" Gojyo said blushing like mad.

**(BACK TO REN AND SANZO)**

"Hey there she is!" The man Ren kick in the shin said walking up to her in with a group of men.

Ren got up form her chair crossing her arm over her chest asking "What do you want? I thought I made it clear to leave me alone."

"No one kicks Rex in the shin and gets away with it." the man said.

Ren just cracked her knuckles in response.

"What your boyfriend not going to help you." Rex added.

"I'm not her boyfriend and she can handle some one like you." Sanzo said still holding the camera.

"Whatever" Rex said punching at Ren who block, Ren then kicked him in the face make the group of men that were with Rex Gang up on her

**~FLASH~**

**(BACK TO THE STAGE)**

Gojyo kiss Hakkai, there was a flash in the back and everyone cheered.

"..." Two minuets past and the crowd was long done cheering.

Maharl and Goku blinked and looked at each other.

"Wow! How long do you think there going to stay like that?" Goku said.

"They need to break away for air sometime." Maharl responded.

Both of them break away each gasping for air, everyone stated to cheer again.

**(BACK TO REN AND SANZO)**

Sanzo put the camera away and sat back down.

Ren jumped back to get away from the gang.

"Yeah do it again." the crowed cheered.

Ren looked to the stage seeing Maharl, Goku, Gojyo, and Hakkai walking off the stage.

"Ow I missed it... you guys are going to pay" Ren said turning back to the gang and attacked them.

"Ren are you done? Where going." Sanzo said getting up and walking away.

"Yeah" Ren said running to catch up with Sanzo leaving a bunch of the guys unconscious.

"Hey there they are" Maharl said pointing to Sanzo and Ren.

"Oh yeah Sanzo can I see the camera" Ren asked.

"Here" Sanzo handed Ren the camera and flipped it on.

"Hahahahahaha" Ren busted out laughing.

"What are you looking at Ren?" Goku and Maharl asked peeking over her shoulders.

"Hahahahahahahahaha" Maharl and Goku also busted out laughing.

Hakkai and Gojyo blinked and looked over Ren's shoulders.

Hakkai and Gojyo both blushed.

"What else did you take a picture of Maharl said pushing a button twice on the camera.

"Hahahahaha who the hell is that guy hahahahaha" Maharl and Goku laughed again.

Hakkai and Gojyo blinked again and looked at the camera.

"Who took the picture!" Gojyo shouted Blushing deeper.

Gojyo then took the camera and pushed another button.

"I don't know but it funny hahahaha-aaa" Maharl and Goku stopped laughing when Gojyo showed them the picture of them kissing.

Maharl and Goku blushed.

"Doesn't feel to good now dose it." Gojyo said "Now how do I delete it?"

"No!" Ren said taking the camera.

"Give me it." Gojyo said chasing after her.

"Never!" Ren replied.

"Lets go" Sanzo said walking out of the building.

"Hai" Hakkai responded Following him.

"Ren! Gojyo! Where going come on!" Maharl and Goku shouted also following Hakkia and Sanzo.

**(At A INN)**

"What were the prizes anyway?" Ren asked.

Goku and Maharl open there's and Gojyo and Hakkai open there's.

In side each was one fancy pendent.

* * *

**PERVIEW**

**Maharl: looks like we're camping for the night. while me and Goku go to collected fire wood we get kidnapped!**

**Maharl & Goku: Who will save us from are bleck fate ...**

**Maharl: What are you doing here I got rid of you!... WAIT GET BACK HERE AND UNTIE US!**

**Maharl & Goku: Next time on train wreck "Kidnapped" Ren, now isn't the time to be playing with that book of yours...**

* * *

**Sanzo: let us see in the room you've both stalled long enough.**

**Maharl100 & Taoren46 through the door: NEVER EVER!**

**Sanzo: Then we'll just use force!**

**(Goku, Gojyo, Hakkai and Sanzo start pushing on the door as Maharl100 and Taoren46 push the opposite way)**

**Maharl100 through the door: your all cheating there's eight against two! **

**Gojyo: There's Only four of us Monkey!**

**Maharl100 through the door: yeah well Goku equals the four of you including himself!**

**Hakkai: That make sense I guess...**

**Sanzo: Stop talking and push on the door already!**

**(Goku, Gojyo, Hakkai and Sanzo push the door forcing it open and the two on the other side back)**

**Sanzo party: (walk in the room) Wow This room is really messy...**

**Maharl100: hahahaha well now that you've seen it you can get out.**

**Sanzo: Something tell me there something you don't want us to see.**

**Maharl100: Of course your four guys in two girls room..**

**Sanzo: Come down will ya you two both don't seem like the type to care if anyone sees your room. **

**Gojyo: Whats with the Kingdom heart poster and the Teen titan over the bed hanging on the ceiling?**

**Taoren46: Shut up Kindom heart rocks **

**Maharl100: and Teen Titans pwn **

**Gojyo: Then I assume the bed under the Teen titans is Maharl100.**

**Goku: It reminds me of my room back at the temple. (Looked down in a open draw on Maharl100 side of the room) huh? (picks something up inside it) Maharl100 whats this? (Holding a book with gir from Invader Zim on it)**

**Maharl100: Ah don't look at it give it to me. (running to get it from Goku's hands)**

**Gojyo: (Takes it from Goku and raises it high above his head) you don't mind if I look in side it do you?**

**Maharl100: Yes I do mined allot now give it. (Trying to grad it form him)**

**Hakkai: Gojyo give it back it's not yours.**

**Gojyo: Come on! I just want to see in side it.**

**Goku: Me too me too!**

**Maharl100: No! No! No! Give it! (Still trying to get it)**

**Sanzo: (Take it from Gojyo and Opens it up) **

**Maharl100: Hey! I said No! **

**Sanzo: Thought I'd see why you don't want people to look in it and now I know (close the book and hands it to Maharl100)**

**Goku: O Sanzo I wanted to look inside it.**

**Taoren46: I don't see why your hiding it anyway what's in there isn't that bad it's just a sketch book right?**

**Hakkai: So you don't know whats in it either?**

**Taoren46: Well I took peeks in it but that's about it.**

**Maharl100: (Stairs daggers a Taoren46)**

**Taoren46: O come on Maharl100 just show them it and they'll leave. You don't want them to see that I Heart T-shirt in the closet do you?**

**Maharl100: Hmmmm (deep in thought) I don't want them to see either.**

**Sanzo: The sketch pad isn't that bad wait a minute what T-shirt.**

**Maharl100: O great your snoopy too!**

**Gojyo: (Walks over to the closet) lets see the T-shirt**

**Taoren46 & Maharl100: Stop being snoopy!**

**Gojyo: (opens the closet door and starts shuffling through T-shirts) Hmmm.. Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, BoBoBo, Naruto, Pikachu, Gir, Kingdom hearts, Ooh here it is the I heart T-shirt... (pulls out a black T-shirt with writing on it)**

**Maharl100: ...?**

**Goku: Ooh Let me see! let me see! (looks at the T-shirt in Gojyo hands)**

**Maharl100: Hey! ... **

**Goku: (reading the T-shirt) I Heart Son Goku... (Looking at a drawing of what looks like his limiter on the T-shirt) You most like this Goku guy allot!**

**Everyone else's thoughts:_ Is he really that dense?_**

**Sanzo: Do you think before you speck**

**Hakkai: Sometimes I wounder if he dose.**

**Goku: Huh? why are you so mad?**

**Gojyo: Tell us what your name is again!**

**Goku: It's Son Goku Stupid ... Ooh (looks back at the T-shirt then to Maharl100)**

**Sanzo, Gojyo & Taoren46: Idiot...**

**Hakkai: (chuckling) Well I guess this is all for now please review but no Flames. I hope to see you soon.**


	12. Kidnapped

**Maharl100: ^_^ (hugging the T-shirt on her)**

**Taoren46: Sigh I know your really happy to have it but do you need to wear it now.**

**Maharl100: ^_^ Yup (Still hugging the t-shirt she wearing)**

**Sanzo: What on the T-shirt it not that I Heart T-shirt she made is it?**

**Taoren46: No this one just came today. I think this ones even worse.**

**Gojyo & Hakkai: what on it?**

**Taoren46: Go ask Goku he already saw what on it (If you can't figure it out by now then I don't know)**

**Gojyo: Hey Monkey! What on her T-shirt?**

**Goku: it's really cool!**

**Gojyo: What's on it Monkey!**

**Goku: I'm not telling you because of that.**

**Gojyo: Come on.**

**Taoren46: Calm down it's just a Saiyuki T-shirt**

**Gojyo: Explain why she so attach to it.**

**Taoren46: Did I really need to tell you that?**

**Sanzo: Start the chapter already!**

**Maharl100: Alright fine enjoy Chapter 13!**

**Taoren46: Maharl100 we're only on chapter 12.**

**Maharl100: Still?**

**Taoren46: (Sigh) please enjoy chapter 12. -_-**

* * *

The Sanzo party were in the forest camping for the night.

Hakkai and Ren were sitting up camp.

Sanzo and Gojyo were both leaning against a tree having a smoke.

While Goku and Maharl went to get fire wood.

**(With Maharl and Goku Normal POV)**

"Hmp... Why do we have to do this" Goku said picking up a stick.

"Hakkai said it was so he could cook and beside it was either this or sent up the tents." Maharl told Goku as she pick up a sick.

"Yeah..." Goku sighed as he picked up another stick.

There was a sound of the bush rustling.

"What was that?" Maharl asked looking up.

"Stay behind me." Goku said summoning his nyoi-boi.

"Aaah?" Goku and Maharl let out grading the side of there necks and fell to the ground.

Before both of them lost consciousness they saw a shadow of someone above them saying "Now the scripture will be mine."

**(A Few Hour Pass At The Camp)**

The camp is all set up.

"Where are those two with the fire wood they should have been back by now." Gojyo stated.

"We should go look for them. Those two do get side tracked easly." Ren said getting up and heading into the forest.

"Those stupid monkeys..." Sanzo said following Ren with Hakkai and Gojyo right behind them.

**(A Few Minutes Later)**

"Where could they be?" Gojyo said getting tried of looking.

"I hope there OK." Hakkai said getting worried.

"There both dead when I find them." Sanzo stated getting pist.

Ren just looked down with her eye's closed and sighed, when she opened her eye's she saw stick on the ground with something on top of them. She walked over to it and picked it up.

It was a letter the was dressed the Sanzo.

"Sanzo I found a letter a dressed to you." Ren said giving Sanzo the letter.

Sanzo opened the letter and read it then passed it to Hakkai who read it out load.

"Genjyo Sanzo

If you want the two kids back alive then hand over to the scripture tomorrow before sunset."

Hakkai then flip to the piece of paper behind the letter.

It was a picture of Maharl and Goku tied up on the ground.

"Tch damn monkeys getting kidnapped." Sanzo muttered walking away from the others.

"Hey! Monk where or you going?" Gojyo asked watching him walk off.

"Well Ren will complain if we leave her little sister. So I guess where just going to have to go get the monkeys." Sanzo told them.

"What no! The monkeys can handle them selves." Ren stated.

"The one thing you seem to be forgetting is that monkeys aren't smart enough to get out of rope." Sanzo said stop to get out a cigarette and lighter then continued.

"I see, well that make sence." Gojyo said in response.

"Aaaaaaaa Sanzo..?" Hakkai asked.

"What is it if it's something I'm not going to like then I'll have to kill you." Sanzo answered.

"Aaaaaaa maybe I shoudn't tell you then." Hakkai answered.

"Do you want me to kill you." Sanzo said pulling out his gun.

"Well I guess your going to find out sooner or later but there no location or directions of where to go." Hakkai told them.

**(To Maharl And Goku)**

"mhmmm" Maharl said string from her sleep. "Where am I?" She asked looking around. As she looked around she spotted Goku leaning against her. She tried to move her hand to wake him up but her arms and hands were tied.

"Goku... Goku... Goku..." Maharl whispered in Goku's ear.

"Since when could meet bun talk." Goku mumbled in his sleep leaning on Maharl even more.

"Well that's no use. hmmm lets see no that won't work oh I know. Goku breakfasts ready." she said in his ear.

"Huh? Where? Where? Hey!" Goku said looking around then at Maharl. "Why am I tied up" he asked looking at the rope that binded him.

"I'm tied up too." Maharl told him.

"Do you think you can summon your guns and set the rope on fire?" Goku asked.

"I don't think so I can't even flex my wrist." Maharl answered.

"Me neither." he said.

"Well, well, well look who's awake." a man came into sight.

"Who the hell are you?" Goku and Maharl asked together.

"Oh my names Gorden but I wouldn't be concerned about that if I were you I'd be more concerned about the situation your both in." he said getting closer. "Both of you are my hostages." he continued now standing in front of Maharl.

"Sanzo will never come." Maharl barked.

"Well see tomorrow if he comes or not." Gorden said before leaving the room.

**(The Next Day)**

"Where the hell is that place?" Sanzo said getting madder by the minute.

"Ren what are you doing?" Hakkai asked looking at her.

Ren was holding the spell book.

"I'm looking for a spell that might help us find them." Ren said still looking through the book.

"Didn't I tell you to get rid of it. Anyway there's no way your going to find a spell that will help us." Gojyo said taking a drag on his cigarette.

"Found one" Ren said.

"Well then" Gojyo said.

Ren walks over to Sanzo "Give me the picture that was in the letter" she demanded.

"What do you need the picture for?" Sanzo asked.

"I need it so I can find where Goku and Maharl are." Ren replied.

"Alright" Sanzo said handing over the picture.

Ren then started chanting the spell while holding the picture and book.

"Show me the path that I seek.

To find my two comrades whose futures are bleak."

A light beam came out of the photo pointing west.

"Yeppy it's going in the direction were going in" Gojyo said in a joke like voice.

Sanzo looks in the direction then turns towards Ren.

"Is that what it atural said in the book?" he asked.

"Half of it, the other I had to make up to the situation" Ren said.

"Well than we should get moving it's almost sunset" Hakkai said.

They all nodded and headed in the direction of the light.

**(To Maharl and Goku)**

"I'm hungry" Goku wined.

"What do you want me to do about it we're both tied up" Maharl said.

"It's almost sunset where the hell are they?" Gorden asked looking at the sky out the window then started walking back and forth.

"You did tell them where to come right?" Maharl asked.

"Aaaa" Gorden responded which made Goku and Maharl sweat drop.

"Well ge that's just swell" Maharl commented on his reaction.

"Just shut up" Gorden said walking out of the room closing the door with a loud slam.

A few minutes pass and the door opened slowly. Maharl and Goku looked up to see who it was.

"I hope that it's not Gorden but someone we know" Maharl said.

Then the door fully opened reviling A man with a white top hat and cain.

"Wha...Mr. Bakame man?" Goku said.

"I suddenly wish that it was Gorden" Maharl whispered to herself.

The man looked down to the two of them "bakame" he said before closing the door.

"HEY...GET BACK HERE AND UNTIE US! THEN LEAVE!" Goku and Maharl yelled.

And bakame man came back "What do you want I'm busy" he said all seriously.

Maharl and Goku blinked.

"Can you please untie us please." Maharl asked showing her hands that were tied.

The man sighed and swung his cane and the rope sliced in half.

"Alright Whoo-ray for bakame man" Maharl and Goku said standing up.

Bakame man than runs out of the room with Maharl and Goku right behind him.

**(With the others)**

"There you are Sanzo party. Hand over the scripture to the great powerful Gorden and no harm will come of you or your friends" a mysterious voice said.

They all looked up to see a man. He came down towards them.

"Wow is this guy stupid or what." Ren said.

"What are you talking about" Gorden said.

"Well lets see you appeared in front of us all alone without your so called hostages. Now you expect us to hand over the scripture when you are defenceless, and not to mention you didn't tell us where to go." Ren explained.

"Ahh" is all Gorden said when Sanzo's gun was pointed at his head.

"You can't kill me or your never see those two again" Gorden said.

Sanzo pulled out a cigarette "I couldn't care less" he said before pulling the trigger.

"Oh Sanzo's to shy to admit he's worried about the monkeys" Gojyo said teasing.

"Shut up!" Sanzo said now having the gun pointed at Gojyo's head.

"Sanzo!" two annoying voice's said running towards them.

"Damn they got out" Sanzo said.

"You don't sound to happy Sanzo" Hakkai said.

"Sanzo!" Maharl and Goku said running at Sanzo and hugging him.

"Get off" Sanzo said.

"How did you two get out anyway?" Gojyo asked.

"Bakame man saved us" Maharl and Goku said together.

"Bakame man where? Where?" Gojyo said looking around worried.

"Don't worry he disappeared when we got outside" Maharl said.

"Well I'm glad your both alright." Hakkai said.

"Glad to have the monkeys back" Gojyo said ruffling there hair.

"Well should we be going" Ren asked.

"Of course I'll be damned if I waste anymore time here" Sanzo said getting into Jeep.

Then the six of them were off.

"Sanzo I'm hungry" Maharl and Goku said in unison.

Whack Whack

"Oww" they both said in unison.

"It's good to have the monkeys back" Gojyo said taking a drag on his cigarettes.

* * *

**(Preview)**

**Goku: This place is big...oops.**

**Hakkai & Goku: Maharl look out!**

**Ren: Maharl!**

**Gojyo: Hakkai!**

**Sanzo: Goku!**

**Sanzo, Ren & Gojyo: What the hell are you doing here.**

**Goku: Hakkai is Maharl alright?**

**Hakkai: She should be fine but we have bigger things to worry about like him. Don't look into his eye's!**

**Maharl: Next time on train wreck "Separated" Why would those two be here?**

* * *

**Sanzo: Why did you make this chapter again?**

**Maharl100: (Puts up her hand motion Sanzo to be quiet why watch the TV.) ... ... ...**

**Taoren46: Don't know Maharl100 just wanted to make it. if I had to guess most of the chapter are just her imagination taking off.**

**Hakkai: I see.**

**Goku: What you watching Maharl100?**

**Maharl100: (Looks up at Goku) Nothing. (turn off the Tv)**

**Goku: (?) No You were watching something. (pouts)**

**Maharl100: Don't know what your taking about. (Getting up)**

**Goku: (Grads the remote) I want to know.**

**Maharl100: It just ended.**

**Taoren46: But your watching a DVD.**

**Maharl100: the DvD ended**

**Goku: (Opens the DVD tray and takes out the DVD out) Gravitation? whats it about?**

**Sanzo: Don't look at me.**

**Taoren46: Not me.**

**Gojyo & Hakkai: (shake there head)**

**Goku: (looks at Maharl100 with puppy eyes)**

**Maharl100: (looks at Goku then looks away) Just watch it your self and find out.**

**Goku: But this ones vol 3?**

**Maharl100: All go get Vol 1 then.**

**(100 minutes later)**

**Goku: ... -_-**

**Taoren46: Maharl100 I think you may have scared him for life.**

**Maharl100: He wanted to watch it.**

**Gojyo: The monkeys still a kid.**

**Goku: I'm not a kid and that wasn't that bad. Hey Maharl100 do you have anymore of them?**

**Everyone: (Blink ... allot of blinking)**

**Maharl100: Yeah... **

**Goku: Can I watch them? ^_^**

**Maharl100: ... Sure. ^-^**

**Hakkai: Shouldn't you close the Chapter before you watch anymore episode.**

**Maharl100: Alright alright Taoren46 do it for me.**

**Taoren46: Fine... please Review I assume we're getting close to a bit of the plot in chapter 14 part 3 so please keep reading. =)**


	13. Separated

**Maharl100: Alright chapter 13**

**Taoren46: Maharl100 Go do your homework**

**Maharl100: I don't want to my hand hurts.**

**Taoren46: (Sighs)**

**Sanzo: (skimming through the note book, then glares at both Taoren46 and Maharl100) How long is this story going to be.**

**Maharl100: I don't know. But I Thought of a good ending. =3**

**Taoren46: And a sequel.**

**Maharl100: That too, though I actually have a sequel for the one after that one and the one after that that's after that one too. But this story's not ending until I have at least 20 or more chapters. =3**

**Sanzo: She said that with too much confident.**

**Taoren46: I know, She's told me all of her little Idea's just be glad she hasn't made anything to bad between her and Goku in the Story.**

**Maharl100: Are you implying something?**

**Taoren46: NO...**

**Maharl100: I'll show you. (marches out of the room)**

**(Gojyo, Hakkai and Goku walk in as Maharl100 leaves)**

**Gojyo: What, you do this time?**

**Taoren46: I don't even know she said "I'll show you" and marched out of the room.**

**Hakkai: Should we start the Chapter?**

**Taoren46: I guess.**

**Goku: OK, On with the Chapter.**

* * *

It was a sunny morning and the Sanzo party were trapped in a dim lighted building with no windows looking for the exit.

"Hah... hah.. this place is full of traps" Maharl said trying to catch her breath as she ran.

**(Flashback)**

"This place is huge!" Goku said stepping on something

Spikes were set flying out of the wall aimed at them.

Everyone started running to dodge the spikes.

As they were running Goku stepped on another trap that set a bolder after them.

"Great! Good Going ya stupid Monkey." Gojyo shout looking at the bolder coming at them.

"Shut up and run" Goku said turning away to run.

**(End of Flashback)**

They all ran in to a round room as the bolder got stuck in the door way.

"Watch your step there might be more traps in this room" Maharl said before stepping on something.

~CERRRRRRRT~

"Stupid Monkey" Sanzo said glaring at Goku.

"It wasn't me." Goku replied.

"A Goku's telling the truth hahaha" Maharl told them turning around.

"What's going to happen now?" Gojyo asked looking around.

Hakkai and Goku spotted the giant thing that was about to hit Maharl.

"Maharl get down!" The both of them shouted tackling her to the ground a few meters away from where she was standing. Right before a giant ax swing from the ceiling swung by that spot.

~Crack~ "? !"

Hakkai, Maharl and Goku looked at each other just before the floor beneath them collapsed and they fell down to an abyss.

"Maharl!" Ren shouted.  
"Goku!" Sanzo shouted.  
"Hakkai!" Gojyo shouted.

The three ran towards the pit getting caught behind a wall that raised dividing Sanzo, Ren and Gojyo between the hole Goku, Maharl and Hakkai fell in.

"Well that's just great" Sanzo said.

"Now what should we do?" Gojyo asked.

"We keep looking around for a way out of here, we'll find them sooner or later." Ren told him walking off in a random direction.

"Since when dose she get off telling us what to do?" Sanzo muttered.

"I hear ya" Gojyo agreed.

"We'll I can hear you both now hurry up!" Ren yelled at them.

**(Where ever Maharl, Hakkai and Goku are)**

"Ow! My head" Goku said rubbing his head getting up.

"well I think are landing could have been better." Hakkai said getting up looking at the now unconscious Maharl they landed on.

"Hakkai is she OK?" Goku asked Hakkai also looking at her.  
"She should be fine Goku, but I'm more concerned about the others" Hakkai answered.

"Why?" Goku asked.

"Well Ren's all Alone with Sanzo and Gojyo I'd think it's be best to get back to them as soon as possible." Hakkai said.

"yeah but witch way do we go?" Goku asked picking up the still unconscious Maharl up.

**(Back to Ren, Sanzo and Gojyo)**

They were heading up stairs when they came to a wall with some writing on it.

"We've been walking for hours we're lost." Gojyo said.

"You told us to go this way." Sanzo said angrily.

"Shut up you droopy eyed monk this is all your fault." Gojyo yelled.

"How is this my fault you stupid excuse for a kappa." Sanzo shouted.

The bickering went back and fourth for at least 3 minuets.

"SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU!" Ren screamed hitting them with something hard.

"OW Why you little." Sanzo muttered rubbing his head.

"OW"Gojyo said rubbing his head.

Ren sighed _`Why did I get stuck with these two' _she thought.

"What the hell did you hit us with anyway?" Gojyo asked rubbing his head.

Ren just ignored him and walked towards the wall to get a better look at what is said.

It says to open the path: _You must the burning power of your very soul_.

_`dose the mean fire?' _Ren thought. She then back away from the wall and took out her spell book.

"What are you doing?" Sanzo asked.

"Huh? Wait is that what you hit us with?" Gojyo asked.

Ren ignored him again and opened the book chanting the spell in side it.

_"Fire Fire show me your light vanquish the darkness and show me you might"_

and Pointed to the wall. fire flew form the book and at the wall.

The wall then lit up and started to reveal a path.

Both Sanzo and Gojyo just stared at her. _`Holy crap she actually did it.'_ they both thought.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Ren asked walking down the path.

They both steared at her then followed behind.

**(Back to Maharl and others)**

"Hmmm, let's go in the direction." Hakkai said running in the direction she suggested.

Goku followed running behind him with the unconscious Maharl on his back.

They then entered a big room with even more hall ways but there was some thing wrong with this room. It reeked of blood but there was no blood on any of the walls or on the floor.

"Well If it isn't two of the members of the Sanzo party." A filmier voice said.

"Show your self!" Hakkai and Goku said together.

Then a Demon wearing all purple appeared in front of them.

"Zakuro aaaa Don't look into his eye's!" Hakkai shouted but it was to late as they we're both pulled in. Maharl disappeared on Goku's back felling to the ground.

"Maharl!" Goku screamed.

"I wouldn't worry about her,I'd be more worried more about the situation your both in if I we're you" Zakuro said.

**(Back to Ren and the others)**

They came to a room with a seal on the left and right wall.

"Sanzo? What are these?" Ren asked looking at both of the seals.

"There talisman and to remove them we need to take them off at the same time to open the door." Sanzo said.

With out a word Ren and Sanzo nodded. Gojyo just stood there confused as Sanzo walked over to a seal and Ren walked over to the other.

They both put one hand on the seal and ripped them off at the same time make the door open.

Gojyo pared into the room then looked away saying "Him" with an unhappy face.

"Huh?" Ren and Sanzo said looking into the room to see Bakame man.

"Why thank you for breaking the seal, I got stuck in here near Christmas." Bakame Man said twirling his cane in the air.

"It's Summer and Maharl and Goku saw you just a few days ago." Ren said.

"Bakame" he said pointing the end of the cane at Ren.

"Let's make a run of it." Gojyo whispered to Sanzo and Ren.

"Lady's first." Ren said dashing out of the room. Sanzo dashing out behind her.

"Hey!.. No fair." Gojyo said dashing out after them.

**(A few minuts later)**

"Not a word." Sanzosaid still running.

"Agreed" Ren and Gojyo said also running.

**(Back to Maharl and others)**

"This isn't good" Hakkai said.

"Yes, Your both at my mercy. Now pay attention to the ground it may just swallow you up." Zakuro said.

"Don't listen to him Goku!" Hakkai Shouted but it was to late as the ground began to open up.

"That's kind of hard considering how annoying he is." Goku said looking at the ground.

"Mmmmmm" Maharl opened her eye's sat up and looked around seeing Goku, Hakkai and Zakuro in front of her.

"OW look who awake." He said turning to Maharl looking her in the eye's.

"Huh?" Maharl blinked no in the same place Hakkai and Goku were.

"Maharl!" Hakkai and Goku said surprised.

"What will you do know?" Zokurow asked with a smirk.

"Aaaaaa this isn't good." Goku said running over to Maharl getting in front of her.

"How cute, but no use against hand coming up from the ground pulling you in." He said and hand came from the ground pulling both Hakkai and Goku to the ground.

"Goku! Hakkai! Are you both OK?" Maharl asked.

"What how are you fine?" Zakuro asked.

"Wait Maharl are you not affected by Zakuro words?" Hakkai asked.

"Huh? OW! he was boring the hell out me so I drowned him out. Why? should I be listening to him." Maharl replied.

"NO! Keep drowning him out and beat the crap out of him at the same time." Goku told her.

"Alright what ever you say." Maharl responded standing up strait then summoned her weapons.

"You can't use those guns because there melting." Zakuro said unmoving.

"Huh? did you say something?" Maharl asked pointing both of the guns at him.

"How can you drawn me out so easily?" Zakuro asked stepping back.

"Simple I'm use to ignoring Ren and anyone who's boring, and another thing this time stay dead." Maharl answered pulling the triggers sending two to yellow blast a him turning him into dust.

"WOW! Maharl that was cool!" Goku said standing up.

"Indeed but now I think I know why your sister doesn't like you very much." Hakkai Commented also standing up.

"Really I don't see... never mind let's go!" Maharl said "Aaaaa which way?" She add looking around making Goku's and Hakkai sweat drop.

**(To the other)**

"Hah... hah... Do you think we lost him?" Ren asked Sanzo.

"Yeah" Sanzo answered.

"Huh? ... where's Gojyo?" Ren asked.

**(To Gojyo)**

"Bastard ditched me" He said still running strait a head.

**(Back to Ren and Sanzo)**

Sanzo knelled down putting his hands together "We new him well."

Ren looked at him weird "was that proper respect." She asked.

"Not even close." he said getting up and walked away.

Ren giggled and followed behind him.

**(Maharl and the others)**

"There's no end it's like one big maze." Maharl said.

"Yeah what do we do?" Goku asked.

There then was a loud girly scream with Gojyo running right past them.

"Ah it's Gojyo. Why is he running?" Goku asked as the three of them watching Gojyo run down the hall.

Maharl and Hakkai looked back.

"So that's it." Maharl said.

"I see." Hakkai said.

"Huh?" Goku said turning around.

His eye's widened seeing the bakame man coming right for them.

"Aaaaa Bakame Man!" Goku shouted turning around to see Maharl and Hakkai already running away.

"Hey don't leave me!" he yelled running after them.

**(To Ren and Sanzo)**

"Where the hell is the exit" Sanzo cursed.

Ren sweat dropped "Anyway Sanzo. There's something I wanted to ask you." Ren said.

"What is it?" Sanzo asked stopping in his tracks raising an eye brow.

"Well it's about this book how come I'm the only one who can read it and able to use it?" Ren asked pulling out the spell book.

Sanzo looked at the book before saying "That's because it's the book of spells."

"The book of spells" Ren repeated "But I know that already." she add.

"yes but it's a magic book that chooses who's worthy of it's power." Sanzo told her.

"I see" Ren said looking at the book.

The two began walking when Gojyo ran past them.

Ren looked back then to the way he came "How did he?" She said.

They then see the other three running towards them.

"Maharl!" Ren blurted out.

"Hi! Love to stay an chat but can't." Maharl said as she Hakkai and Goku ran past Ren.

Sanzo and Ren then turned around to see who they were running form. Both of there eye's widened. Sanzo then turned around to see Ren long gone.

"Hey don't leave him on my ass." Sanzo yelled running after them.

"Why the hell is he chasing you?" Ren asked.

"I don't know, Gojyo ran past us a few minutes after getting rid of Zakuro and he was chasing after him." Hakkai explained.

"You three beat Zakuro?" Sanzo said.

"No Maharl did." Goku said.

"Well that's something you don't hear everyday." Sanzo replied.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Maharl said looking over her shoulder then stopped running.

"Exactly what it sound like, don't stop he's right behind us." Sanzo responded running by her.

"But he's not anymore." Maharl said pointing in they came from.

Sanzo looked back and also stopped "Then I'm taking a break" he said pulling out a cigarette and lighter then turned back around.

"Bakame, that is bad for you health" Bakame man said grading it from Sanzo's mouth.

"How did he?" Ren said looking at him.

"Well I guess I should be going." Bakame man said walking away.

"Wait, so you know the way out of this place?" Goku asked.

"Why of coruse I do little one." Bakame man said turning around.

"Little one, but your shorter then Maharl." Goku said

"None the less can you show us the way out of here?" Ren asked.

"Of course, but first a song. _HERE WE GO! EXCALIBUR! EXCALIBUR! FROM UNITED KING! I'M LOOKING FOR HIM! I'M GOING TO CALIFORNIA! EXCALIBUR! EXCALIBUR! EXCALIBUR!._" Bakameman started to sing. **(The Song Is form Soul eater Sung By Excalibur, just so you know if you didn't already)**

"Never mind I think it be faster if we just looked around a bit." Sanzo said walking away.

"Way a head of ya." the other five said following behind him.

After an hour or so they found there way out.

They all got in to jeep as Sanzo said " We're never going in there again."

"Agreed."

* * *

**(Preview)  
**  
**Hakkai: Excuse me but why are you looking at Maharl and Ren like that?**

**Gard: Princesses...**

**Maharl & Ren: What?**

**Priest: All hayal the Princesses!**

**Sanzo & Goku: Who are those to guy's?**

**Maharl & Ren: GET AWAY FROM ME!**

**Gojyo: That's no way to treat a lady.**

**Sanzo & Goku: Next time on train wreck " 2 Princesses part 1 jealousy" Hey! get away form them!**

* * *

**Taoren46: Well that's all for to day.**

**(Maharl100 walks back into the room holding a notepad)**

**Goku: What in the notepad?**

**Maharl100: prof to Taoren46 that I can write Girl and Guy smut too.**

**(All staring at Maharl100)**

**Sanzo: (Glaring at Taoren46 now)**

**Taoren46: What? She wrote it.**

**Sanzo: Your the one who said something.**

**Gojyo: Let me guess Taoren46 said something like "****just be glad she hasn't made anything to bad between her and Goku in the Story." And Maharl100 replied with "****Are you implying something?" You told her "No" But she did believe you and said "I'll show you" And Left the room until she came back with the notebook to show you.**

**Taoren46: WOW! you got that down right to the last word.**

**Hakkai: If that's true that mean the pairings...**

**Sanzo: Yeah... Her and Goku.**

**Maharl100: only those that see it that way, because technical Maharl's not me with out the "100" And Ren's not Taoren46 with out the "Tao and 46" **

**Goku: (Takes the book form Maharl100's hand and skims through it) (Face gets redder and redder) Maharl100 this is Smut?**

**Maharl100: Did he zone out**, **(looks at everyone else) Is this how you guys feel when I zone out on you. I feel so ignored.**

**Taoren46: Yeah, Well I assume Maharl100 will post this when she types it.**

**Maharl100: And finishes writing it.**

**Taoren46: And finishes writing it, Wait a minute You wrote this no prod but you can't do your Homework?**

**Maharl100: Yeip (runs out of the room)**

**Taoren46: Get back here. (runs out of the room after her)**

**Goku: OK, hope to see you soon the next Chapter gets really good**

**Gojyo: Which part Monkey? Part 3?**

**Goku: aaaahhhhh Well till next time.**

**Gojyo: Hey answer the question!**

**Goku: I'M NOT LIKE YOU ERO KAPPA!**


	14. 2 Princesses part 1: Jealousy

**Maharl100: ... (sitting on the couch all depressed) **

**Gojyo: Hey what's with Monkey girl?**

**Goku: Yeah, Why dose Maharl100 look so depressed?**

**Taoren46: Report cards. (Holding up a piece of paper)**

**Goku and Gojyo: Report card? How bad can they be, school just- damn she's barley passing.**

**Maharl100: Sigh...**

**Sanzo: That's what you get for not paying attention**

**Hakkai: Real Maharl100 it's the beginning of the school year.**

**Taoren46: Good thing if you get a 65 your still passing right Maharl100.**

**Maharl100: (nodding sadly)**

**Goku: Cheer up Maharl100 your smarter then me, wait that didn't come out right.**

**Maharl100: hehehe Okay I'll try, Please enjoy the 14 chapter of Train Wreck. **

* * *

All the town's people's eye's we're on Maharl and Ren, more of shock then anything else. With a few glance between the person next to them and Maharl and Ren, Ideal chatter amongst the cored began.

"Hey... why are they staring at you two?" Gojyo asked Maharl and Ren.

"I don't know." Ren anwsered looking at all the towns people.

"... ... ..." Maharl said nothing, she just stared up at the sky. She had obviously zoned out.

All the towns people begin to Bow, as a man wearing holy clothes walked towards them. "We have been waiting for the day when our princesses would return to us." He said as he glared at Goku and Sanzo.

"What?" Ren said dumbstruck.

"..." Maharl was still staring at the sky.

"Look there even wearing the pendents!" Said a villager.

"Huh?" Goku and Ren said as Goku looked At the pendent around Maharl neck, and Ren looked at the pendent around her neck.

**(Flashback in Ren's POV)**

"Wow, it's sparkly!" Maharl and Goku said as it reflected in there eye's.

"What kind a prize are these." Gojyo said picking up his and Hakkai's pendent.

"Well They we're the owner's most precious possession" Hakkai replied.

"Hahaha going to put it on Gojaleina?" I teased with a laugh.

"HEl-HELL NO!" Gojyo stuttered handing it to Hakkai and walked off.

"I have a better Idea. Ren why don't you take it." Hakkai said handing the pendent to Me.

I took the pendent and looked at it closely, the pendent was a shiny red and was in the shape of the Japanese kanji Character for Fire.

I looked back up at Hakkai "Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Yes I think it look best on you." Hakkai Answered before exciting the room and retreating to his and Gojyo's room.

**(End of Flashback in Ren's POV)**

**(Flashback in Goku's POV)**

"Wow, It's sparkly!." Maharl and I said as we looked at the pendent we had won.

The pendent was a zig zag shape and a shiny yellow color it remind me of lightning I Could help but stare at it.

I could hear Gojyo complain and then Ren teasing him to put it on. I assumed Maharl heard it too considering we both started to giggle a bit. Until Gojyo handed Hakkai the pendent, and walked over to us hitting us both on the head.

"You two shut up!" Gojyo shouted.

"Hey, that hurt." I said.

"So why don't you be a good little Monkey and put your collar on." Gojyo teased.

"What? I'm not a monkey and this neck-less is to girlie" I remarked shoving the pendent into Maharl's hands.

"Then I'll keep it because it's shinny and sparkles, so good night." Maharl said turning quickly on her heels and left the room heading for hers and Ren's room.

**(End of Flashback in Goku's POV)**

"Hmmm then there's no doubt about it, they must be them." The Man dressed like a priest said.

"What do you mean?" Hakkai asked the man.

"You see we have been waitting for our princesses return for 1000 years, and now they have." The man answered him.

"Huh? I thought you both were way way younger then that?" Goku told the two of them looking to them.

"That's because we are." Ren replied.

Maharl finally looked away from the sky.

"Princesses please follow me" A guard said bowing. "If there anything you need just ask." He add standing up strait.

"I have a question." Maharl said raising her hand.

"What may that be, princess?" He asked her.

"What with this Princess thing?" Maharl asked coursing every ones sweat to drop.

**(A few minuts latter when they cought Maharl up)**

"Well It's nice that you see us as princesses but we're mpph?" Maharl and Ren said but were cut off by Goku and Gojyo covering there mouths.

"Actually they both would like to have a big feast with lots and lots of food for there return." Goku said.

"They also would like everyone to have a drink." Gojyo add.

"and a nice place to sleep." Hakkai also add.

'I'm going to kill them.' Maharl and Ren both thought.

"Of course please follow me." Another man that looked like a guard walking over to a horse, hoisting him self on it and head towards the castle in the back.

Goku and Gojyo uncovered Maharl and Ren's mouth's, as Hakkai started jeep. Following the man on the horse.

**(Arriving at the castle)**

"By the way princess not to be rude or anything, but are these people your both travailing with your servants?" the man asked glancing at Goku and Sanzo then looked at Maharl and Ren.

Maharl and Ren smirked "Oh them, there are slaves." Maharl and Ren said in perfect harmony.

"They both just pulled a Sanzo! ?" Goku and Gojyo said in unison.

"There dead!" Sanzo said.

"Some how I new they we're going to say that." Hakkai said.

"I see." the man said looking strait ahead again.

"What was that for?" Gojyo whispered to Maharl and Ren.

"That was for covering our mouths just to get what you want." Ren and Maharl answered in perfect harmony again.

"We're here." The man said stopping.

They all looked around.

"Princesses on the right, company on the left" the man said.

"Thanks aaa I'm sorry I forgot to ask for your name better now then never I guess." Maharl said.

"Why it's Sir Alexander, Princess Maharl" He told her.

"Your a knight and you know my name too?" Maharl asked.

"Yes and your older sister, princess Taoren" Alexander answered bowing again.

"Please just Ren." Ren said putting her hands up as a gesture to stop bowing.

Alexander stopped bowing as he said "Your dinner will be done shortly, please wait in your room and change into something nice, I'll have one of my grads come get you when it's done." then left.

Maharl and Ren walked into the room and looked around. The room was big, separated by steps and a little railing in the middle of the room. Two balconies, one on the upper half of the room and the other on the lower half. Two closet as big and little rooms with bath rooms attached in side of them on each side of the room. The bath rooms each had a body mirror and the closet had a wide selection of clothes.

"I call the bottom half." Maharl said running down the steps and jumped on the bed.

"Whatever not like I honestly cared." Ren replied walking over the bed on the upper half of the room and sat down.

"The beds are really big!" Maharl exclamed rolling around on the bed.

"Yeah I know but now is not the time to chitchat, Alexander told us to put something nice on so... lets see whats in these closets" Ren said getting up and walking to the upper closet on her side.

Maharl followed Ren example and got off her bed and went to the closet on her side of the room.

**(Sanzo and the others)**

Sanzo, Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai went into the room on the left.

"Wow, this room is big." Goku said running over to one of the beds on the left side of the room. Hakkai and Sanzo went to the right side of the room.

"No, kidding check out the closet and wardrobe." Gojyo told him pointing in the closet.

Goku looked in side the closet "Holy crap it's as huge as a little room." He exclaimed as he walked in the closet and spun around.

~Babump~ Sound of something hollow echoed in the closet.

"Huh?" Goku looked down there was a carpet in that one particular area.

Gojyo noticed and walked over to where Goku was standing and crouched down picking the carpet up. To see under it, their there was a passage way.

"Oh cool lets see where it leads." Goku said opening it.

"Gojyo, Goku I hope you two are getting ready." Hakkai's voice came from the other side of the room.

Goku quickly closed the passage way.

"Of course we are." Goku said. Gojyo quickly went to looking throw the clothes.

"If you say so." Hakkai voice came throw again.

**(A few minutes later)**

Goku was wearing a fancy white shirt with black suspenders attached to fancy black pants and shiny black shoes.

Sanzo whore the same white shirt but didn't have suspenders and the pants were a dark blueish color that had a chain hanging on the side of it.

Hakkai was wearing a long sleeved white shirt with a fancy black vest over it and black pants.

Gojyo had on black pants with chains hanging on each side and had a black sleeveless shirt.

A Knock came on the door.

"Come in." Hakkai said.

Then came in the guard "If you are ready let me escort you to the dinning room." He said bowing.

They all then left to the dinning room.

They arrived to see a long table the priest and knight were sitting on opposite sides of the table. Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai glanced at each other.

Goku went strait to sitting down he was about to take something off of one of the fancy plates in the middle but the priest stopped him by saying "don't touch, you must wait until the princesses arrive.

"What?" Goku said looking up at him.

The other three just took a seat to wait.

**(In Maharl's and Ren's room)**

Maharl had put on a weird looking back shirt with buckle as straps with a purple fringe shirt under neath it, arm warmer that reached a few inches above her elbow and a black and purple skirt with striped leggings. Her hair let down 2 inches above the back over her knee. All the other clothes in the closet was too fancy in her eye's and Ren put on a white strap dress with a few red ridden, long sleeve attach leaving the shoulder bear for the same reason as Maharl. They were now sitting at the edge of there beds.

**-Knock-** "Princess" a voice came throw the door.

"Yes" Maharl and Ren answered.

"I have come to escort you to the Dinning table." the voice came throw the door.

"Alright" Maharl and Ren said getting off the beds and left the room.

**(In the Dinning Room)**

Sanzo, Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai were waiting for Ren and Maharl so, the feast could begin. Sanzo sitting next to Hakkai while Gojyo and Goku are on the other side. A person then came into the room and announced the Princesses as Ren and Maharl walked in.

Maharl sat next to Goku as Ren sat next to Sanzo,

The priest who was sitting near the end of the table stood up.

"We are here to celebrate the return of the princesses, we have longed awaited for. Now enjoy the wonderful feast we prepared." he said while raising his glass, than sat down.

Goku, Maharl, Ren and Gojyo started to dig in. A few minutes later Hakkai and Sanzo started eating.

**(Ren's POV.)**

I was eating but also chuckling watching Maharl and Goku eating.

Then something drawn on me as I saw the priest was staring at Sanzo and Goku with a look I couldn't described.

"Hey Sanzo do you have any idea on why he's staring at you and Goku like that." I whispered to him.

Sanzo just shrugged not sure.

I then began feeling like something bad was going to happen but, I put it to the side and continued eating.

**(Maharl's POV.)**

I started eating. I glanced up a few times.

I noticed Ren chuckling and for a second I thought she had chocked. I then felt as if someone was staring at me. I looked up to find where it was coming from, there was a man with short spiky white hair with red eyes staring at me. He was which sitting near the priest on my side of the table.

The moment he noticed me staring back at him he quickly changed his attention to the food in front of him.

I noticed him glance across the table, my eye's followed to see a man with shoulder length black hair and black eyes.

He glanced at Ren a few times. I saw the priest month move but, I assume he was whispering to the other two because all I could hear was Goku eating.

The sudden feeling of something bad was going to happen came over me. I shock my head shaking the bad feeling off.

**(End of Maharl's POV)**

After eating they thanked everyone, and then started to get up ready to leave.

The two men that Maharl was describing, who were sitting next to the priest got up as well and walked over to Ren and Maharl.

"Hello your highnesses" they both said bowing.

Then one took Maharl's hand and kissed her forehead while the other did the same with Ren.

Causing the girls to blush also making both Goku and Sanzo jealous and very pissed, Hakkai gave a mad yet confused face and Gojyo's was just surprised.

So prised Goku and Sanzo steped in between them. "Who are you two." they both demanded.

"I'm Gig" Said the one with white spiky hair, that kissed Maharl's forehead.

"And I'm Haruka" Said the one with shoulder length black hair, that kissed Ren's forehead.

"And what about you four?" Gig and Haruka asked in unison.

"My apologize. My name is Hakkai, He's Gojyo and the other two are Sanzo and Goku." Hakkai said pointing to each of them.

Gig and Haruka gave Goku and Sanzo a dirty look no one but Maharl and Ren noticed.

"More importantly what was that all about." Gojyo asked.

"All about what?" Gig asked plainly.

"The kissing on the forehead?" Gojyo responded.

"Well they were going to be our wives 600 years ago." Haruka answered.

"Wha?" Maharl and Ren said.

"What!" Sanzo and Goku yelled.

"Hmm?" Gig and Haruka blinked "I see you both must have forgot being reborn and all." Gig and Haruka continued.

"Forgotten what?" Ren and Maharl asked.

"That we were to be married." Gig and Haruka answered walking towards them.

"I'm only four-teen years old, I can't get married" Maharl said stepping back.

"I also." Ren said stepping back as well.

"Rules like that don't exist here so don't be worried." Gig replied getting closer to Maharl and Haruka to Ren.

"I don't care about that" Maharl said quickly running over to Goku.

"I agree" Ren added quickly running over to Sanzo.

Gig and Haruka blinked. Hakkai over heard one of them mutter damn not again.

"What do you mean not again?" Hakkai asked.

"None of your business" Haruka lashed out quickly leaving with Gig.

Everyone else blinked.

Maharl and Ren shrugged and started walking to there room.

The rest of them look at each other before heading back to there room.

**(A few minutes later)**

**(In Ren's and Maharl's room)**

Maharl and Ren were on there beds fully changed into PJ's.

Maharl had pink shorts and white T-shirt on.

Ren had a pink gown with pink roses for the design on.

**~Knock Knock~**

"Come in" Ren and Maharl answered in unison.

"Pardon the intrusion my lady's" Alexander said walking into the room.

"Not at all, so what's wrong?" Maharl asked.

"My lady's I fear for your safety" Alexander answered.

"Huh, why?" Ren asked.

"You may not remember what happen back then, so I'll tell you. You see back then you both had an arranged marriage with Haruka and Gig by your father. But, you both didn't agree with his wishes and fell in love with two other men. Haruka and Gig weren't to happy about the rejection." Alexander told them.

"Two other men and what were there names?" Ren asked.

"And if Haruka and Gig weren't to happy about it then why did they kiss us on the forehead." Maharl asked too.

"I can't tell you or you both be in even more danger and they probably thought they could take advantaged of you both since you can't remember anything from your past life" Alexander answered.

"You worry to much, the other 4 wouldn't let them tounch us." Maharl told him.

"That something I do believe. If you both need anything just call for me." Alexander said then bowed before taking his leave.

**(A few more minutes passed)**

Another Knock came on the door.

Ren and Maharl looked up to the door.

"...Come in." They both said hesitantly.

The door opened revealing Haruka and Gig.

Maharl and Ren both jumped off there beds in surprise.

Gig jumped off the side of the railing to Maharl side of the room and walked closer to her. Haruka walked closer to Ren at the same time.

Ren and Maharl stepped back every step Haruka and Gig stepped forward.

Every step Maharl and Ren took the wall drew closer every Gig and Haruka took Maharl and Ren drew closer that continued until Gig and Haruka we're right in front of Maharl and Ren.

"What do you want?" Maharl asked nervously.

"What, can't we kiss are sweet hearts good night before bed." Gig answered his face coming dangerously close to Maharl's.

"Don't be scared." Haruka told Ren.

"I'm not scared of you" Ren said smug but it quickly faded when Haruka responded with "then I shouldn't have to hold back" and his face drew closer to Ren's.

* * *

**(Perview)**

**Sanzo, Goku, Gojyo & Hakkai: GET YOUR FILTHY HAND OFF OF THEM!**

**Maharl & Ren: Hoo ray for Fan-fiction convenience!**

**Gig & Haruka: Will be back you can count on it.**

**Hakkai: Something tells me they'll be back.**

**...**

**Sanzo & Goku: Demon's**

**Maharl & Ren: Demon's!**

**Maharl & Ren: Next time on Train Wreck "2 Princesses part 2 Protecting" What the Hell is going on Here!**

* * *

**Maharl100: Okay, I'd say it's a pretty good start for this chapter, next is part 2 then part 3.**

**Taoren46: You look cheerful and you didn't even show mom and dad the report card yet.**

**Maharl100: Did you have to remind me. (head down)**

**Taoren46: Yeah, yeah I did. (evil grin)**

**Maharl100: ... Owell they'll get over it, not like it's the first bad grad I've given them.**

**Gojyo: she bounced back fast.**

**Hakkai: Why is it, I have no trouble thinking she's telling the truth?**

**Sanzo: Because she is.**

**Goku: So your not going to sulk anymore Maharl100?**

**Maharl100: Nope.**

**Goku: Then can we go get something to eat?**

**Maharl100: Sure, I'll just have Taoren46 tell mom and dad that I'm barley passing and we can go.**

**Taoren46: NO YOU WON'T!**

**Maharl100: Run (pushing Goku out the door)**

**Taoren46: GET BACK HERE! (chasing after them)**

**Hakkai: (Sigh) Well I guess this is all for now, until next time.**


	15. 2 Princesses part 2: Protecting

**Maharl100: Okay, I'm feeling much better now.**

**Hakkai: That's a relief you were sick all last week.**

**Taoren46: Yeah, and it was not trick she almost passed out in class.**

**Gojyo: Plus sneezing and coffin.**

**Goku: and sickly pale. **

**Sanzo: Missing three days of school.**

**Maharl100: And guess what I did is stead of making up my work.**

**Goku: Eat?**

**Hakkai: Watched TV?**

**Taoren46: Worked on Fanfiction?**

**Gojyo: Played with Goku?**

**Sanzo: (Smacking Gojyo)**

**Maharl100: Well technically all of the above.**

**Everyone: (looks at Maharl100)**

**Maharl100: I need to eat sometime. I watch TV while I write and I took breaks to play with Goku outside. **

**Taoren46: I can't take this any more started the chapter.**

**Maharl100: ... ... Oh you wanted me to do it! Okay this Charter 15 enjoy.**

* * *

"Wh...What do you want?" Maharl asked nervously.

"What. Can't we kiss are sweet hearts good night before bed?" Gig answered his face coming dangerously close to Maharl's.

"Don't be scared." Haruka told Ren.

"I'm not scared of you." Ren said smug but that quickly faded when Haruka responded with "Then I shouldn't have to hold back." and his face drew closer to Ren's.

"NO, GO AWAY!" Maharl and Ren screamed pushing them away but Gig and Haruka just graded there hands and pinned them above their heads with one hand. There other hand cupped Maharl and Ren's chin and they continued what they were doing.

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM THEM!" The Sanzo party yelled in unison. Running out of Maharl's closet all of them in there P.J. Gig and Haruka turn around letting go of Maharl and Ren.

Goku and Gojyo summoned there weapons while Sanzo pulled out his gun and Hakkai charged his chi.

"Man are we glad to see you four." Maharl and Ren said in unison getting off the wall, running towards them.

"Where do you think your going!" Haruka and Gig said graping them aggressively and pull them close.

"Away from you." Maharl answered honestly.

"Not this time." Gig responded tightening his grip around her wrist.

_'This time.' _Sanzo and Hakkai thought.

_'Oww. Damn it, I can't summon my weapon because it might not even affect him. Wait I know... hopefully Ren will follow my lead' _Maharl thought looking over to Ren.

Ren glanced at Maharl who winked at her as a sign to follow her lead.

"I'm sorry for running it's just I don't know you very well and I'm sure your a nice guy." Maharl said sweetly smiling up at him as Ren and her turned around to hug them.

Sanzo and the others had no clue to what was going on, all they knew was that Maharl wasn't this sweet.

"That's betteeerr-" Gig and Haruka said before Maharl and Ren kneed them and they both toppled over in pain.

Maharl and Ren clapped there hand clean as they walked toward the others both saying "If you try that again, I will kill you."

"..." The others were still flabbergast.

Maharl waved her hand in front of Goku's face while Ren did the same with Sanzo saying "Hellooo anybody home?"

"Not that I'm complaining or anything but how did you get in here?" Maharl asked looking at the open door to her closet.

**- FLASHBACK -**

"Hey! How about we see wear this passage way leads, Gojyo." Goku said fully dressed in his Pj's, now opening the little wooden panel attached to the floor.

"Sure, I'd like to see where it leads." Gojyo Replied putting on his Pj's shirt and the two of them went down the passage way.

They walked straight until they were at an opening which was only 20 steps away. The two of them opened it and peeked inside, there were a whole bunch of fancy dresses and the outfit Maharl wore in the dinning room.

"Argg.. This is Maharl and Ren's room!" Gojyo said pulling Goku back down the stairs and they both walked back to there room. woundering why the passage way led there.

"Goku, Gojyo what took you both so long in there?" Hakkai asked looking over in there direction as they entered the other room. Goku and Gojyo look at him.

"We just took a trip to Maharl and Ren's room." Gojyo replied, Sanzo and Hakkai looked at each other.

"That's impossible you both we're in there, I'm pretty sure either me or Hakkai would have noticed you two leave." Sanzo said taking a drag on his cigarette.

"Is it when there's a secret passage way in are closet." Goku asked pointing to the little panel.

Sanzo and Hakkai got up and looked at the secret passage way in Gojyo and Goku's closet.

"Go ahead in." Gojyo said pushing Sanzo and Hakkai down the stairs. Goku and Gojyo followed behind.

Sanzo, Hakkai, Goku and Gojyo we're on there 18 step when they heard.

"NO, GO AWAY!"

Without any hesitation the four of them made a dash toward where the voice came from and bursted through the door of Maharl's closet.

**~ END OF FLASHBACK ~**

"I see." Maharl said nodding with her eye's closed and her arms folded over her chest.

"Well anyway do you mind getting them out of here?" Ren smirked.

"Our pleasure." All four said getting ready to attack.

"We won't give up." Gig and Haruka said before running out of the room.

"Sanzo I don't think it's safe to leave these two alone. They may come back." Hakkai stated.

"Your right so Goku and I are going to stay here and keep watch." Sanzo said.

"What why do you two get to keep watch." Gojyo complained.

"Because I said so and I don't trust you alone with them. Besides why would you want to?" Sanzo replied.

"Yeah." Ren and Maharl said. Goku and Hakkai chuckled.

Without another word Hakkai and Gojyo went back to there room, Maharl and Ren went to there beds.

**(An hour later)**

Ren and Maharl are fast asleep with Sanzo and Goku watching over them. Sanzo walked around the room, looking for something.

"Sanzo, what are you looking for. " Goku whispered his question so he wouldn't wake the two up.

"I don't know, something." Sanzo whispered back.

He walked towards a desk on Ren's side of the room with an opened letter on it.

He picked it up and started to read it to himself.

_'Dear Princess Ren_

_My beloved who's beauty out shines all else. I shall wait for you at the strike of dawn in the garden, underneath the sakura tree. My over enthusiastic pet is eagerly waiting to see your sister again. For once I agree with him but I do not know how long I can just sit back and watch, you with that man. So, I propose that the four of us elope._

_Your Lover Prince Sanzo'_

Sanzo stopped at the last word having a hard time to let it sink in. He looked over to Ren as she was tossing and turning in her sleep mumbling about killing Gojyo. He which smirked his smile.

"Sanzo there's some sort of journal in the desk draw on Maharl's side of the room." Goku whispered as he opened it to a random entry.

_'July 25_

_Today I went down to the river it was not much fun at first with all the guards saying 'No, princess that to dangerous.' Ow how I wish they'd drop the princess already but I guess as the day went on and I had snuck away from all the guards, coming into full view of the river. The sound of rushing water, babbling brooks, buzzing bees, the lovely clear water that reflected the rocks below with the cool summer breeze, but as I drew closer to where I normally sit, under an apple tree. I noticed a boy with the most beautiful gold eye's and long brown hair. He didn't notice me until I was running my hand though his lovely hair. I asked him if I could sit, and not to long after we both talked as if the world around us didn't exist. Night had approached us, he turned to me asking if I'd be here tomorrow. I nodded but before he ran off I asked for his name. For some strange reason he grinned 'It's Son Goku' he said taking his leave. I can not wait for tomorrow to come.'_

Goku read to himself looking dumbstruck. He almost dropped the journal, when Maharl rolled over in her sleep mumbling something about a meat bun. Smiling he made his way over to Sanzo with the journal still in his hand.

"Sanzo my name in this journal and oh my your names on that letter." Goku whispered now looking at the letter in Sanzo's hands. Goku read the message aloud in a whisper.

"Heheehee My beloved who's beauty out shines all else heehee" Goku snickered quietly. Sanzo points his gun at Goku.

"Hey hey, you'll wake them up." Goku whispered putting his hands in the air and waving them up and down.

Out of the blue both got dead serious sensing a presence. Maharl and Ren eye's shot open.

"What's that feeling in the air it feels dark and full of evil intent?" Maharl asked rubbing her eyes, sitting up.

"Demons." Sanzo answered simply.

"Demons? so is that the strange feeling you get when demons are around?" Ren and Maharl questioned.

Sanzo and Goku just nodded. Maharl and Ren jump out of there beds and the 3 summoned there weapons ready to fight.

The demons came attacking but only Sanzo and Goku. They fought killing them all. However, one got away.

A loud banging on the door came with shouting guards "Are you okay princess?" and in came running guards.

Ren and Maharl pushed Sanzo and Goku into the closet closes to them.

"We're alright." Maharl and Ren said sitting on one side of the room.

"Do you want us to stay." One of the guards asked.

"No were fine." Ren and Maharl responded.

"As you wish. " The guard said leaving with all the other guards.

**(A few minutes pass)**

"You two can come out of the closet now." Maharl and Ren called.

Sanzo and Goku both came out saying "We don't like the way you said that."

"hahahaha" Ren and Maharl laughed.

"By the way, why we're the demons only after you? " Ren asked them.

"Beats me" Goku and Sanzo answered.

"Wait, if we we're attacked what about Hakkai and Gojyo?" Maharl questioned.

"Your right come on lets go check on them." Goku said running to the passage way, the others followed.

The four of them ran out if the closet and into the other room.

"mmm.." Gojyo sat up in his bed.

"Sanzo is something wrong?" Hakkai asked also sitting in his bed, placing his monocle on his right eye.

"Wait, so you didn't get attacked?" replied Ren confused.

"No, so you four we're attacked none of you are hurt are you?" Hakkai asked getting out of his bed and walked over to them.

"No were fine, Hakkai" Goku responded.

"What's going on then?" Maharl asked with a confused look.

* * *

**(Preview)**

**Maharl & Ren: Alexander you got some explaining to do?**

**Alexander: *Sigh* it all started 1000 years ago...**

**Ren & Maharl: Mmmph**

**Hakkai: Umm where did Maharl and Ren go?**

**Alexander: Princesses!**

**Maharl & Ren: ALEXANDER!**

**Maharl: Dirty blood huh? I'll make you pay for what you've done!**

**Ren & Goku: Maharl...?**

**Sanzo: Looks like were in for a fight.**

**Gojyo and Hakkai: Next time on train wreck "2 princesses part 3 My Hero" Sanzo whats happening to Maharl?**

* * *

**Maharl100: Uh, I'm going to mix things up.**

**Everyone else: Huh?**

**Maharl100: Every ones going to play the name game.**

**Everyone else: Why and how?**

**Maharl100: I almost called you Taoren46 at school Taoren46 and it kinda pissed me off. So I'm going to see if any of you can guess my real name.**

**Goku: Wait! Maharl100 and Taoren46 aren't your real names?**

**Gojyo: You didn't realize it with the numbers? (Sweat drops)**

**Hakkai: And if they get it right?**

**Maharl100: I'll tell them a secret about a character that has yet to come in, well I think it has yet to come in. I'm not sure it pops in and out now and again like Bakame man.**

**Sanzo: And if they get it wrong?**

**Maharl100: If they guess wrong, they can just guess again in the next chapter but only one name pre a review. Or I won't count it, even if you get it write. I'll do this in my other storys too.**

**Taoren46: Sanzo, are you really interested in this game?**

**Sanzo: If that characters anything like Bakame man, we have to find out.**

**Maharl100: Okay, I'll let you guess first.**

**Sanzo: ... ****Usha****? (Means: '****Dawn in Sanskrit. In Hindu myth this is the name of the daughter of Heaven and also the name of a demon Princess.')**

**Maharl100: ...Nope... Goku...**

**Goku: Candy (Self explanatory) **

**Maharl100: Heh No... Kappa...**

**Gojyo: ****Jezebel?... (Means: '****From the Hebrew Iyzebel which meant 'not exalted'. In the Old Testament this was the name of the evil wife of Ahab, king of Israel. She was eaten by dogs.')**

**Maharl100: No... Hakkai...**

**Hakkai: ****Beatrice... (Means: '****The blessed one. She who brings joy.') **

**Maharl100: Sorry...**

**Taoren46: -**

**Maharl100: -You don't get a turn Taoren46, since you already no my name. Ok and now it's time for the readers. I hope to see what you all thing my name is. The next chapter will be up soon. Bye. **


	16. 2 princesses part 3: My Hero

**Maharl100: Hahahaha Candle Jack, Candle Jack, Candle Jack, Candle Jack, Candle Jack, Candle Jack. **

**Goku: Maharl100, what are you doing? **

**Taoren46: It's her way to see if he's real. **

**Sanzo: Who? Candle-mph (Taoren46 covered his mouth) **

**Taoren46: Don't say his name or he'll kidnap you. **

**Hakkai: What foolish nonsense. **

**Maharl100: Oh yeah. (walks into another room) Candle Jack, Candle Jack, Candle Jack, Candle Ja... **

**Everyone: Maharl100! (Runs into the other room.) **

**Maharl100: LOL you five fell for it. **

**Sanzo: Shut up and start the chapter. **

**Taoren46: Please enjoy chapter 16 The 2 princess part 3 'My Hero'. **

* * *

"Sanzo is something wrong?" Hakkai sat up in his bed, placing his monocle over his right eye.

"What, so you didn't get attacked?" replied Ren confused.

"No, you four we're attacked none of you are hurt are you?" Hakkai asked getting out of his bed and walked over to them.

"No were fine, Hakkai." Goku told him.

"What's going on then?" Maharl asked beyond confused.

"That's what were going to find out." Sanzo walked towards the door.

"Were are you going monk?" Gojyo watched as Sanzo made his way to the door.

"Weren't you listening Kappa?" Sanzo left the room.

"Hey, Ren?" Maharl looked up at Ren.

"What?" Ren looked down at Maharl.

"Well...why don't we just go find Alexander and have him tell us? He was hiding something after all." Maharl answered.

"Yeah your right" Ren patted Maharl on the head, like she had did a good job.

"Okay, let's go find Alexander." Maharl said running out of the room.

"Maharl slow down!" Ren and Goku shouted running out the door after her and the other to run out after them.

**~Bam~ **

"Ow ow ow." Maharl fell to the floor.

"Princess my apology's are you all right?" a familiar voice asked offering Maharl a hand.

"Huh. Alexander?... A no need to apologize it's my fault I wasn't watching where I was going." Maharl responded taking his hand to help her up.

"Maharl, we told you to slow down." Ren and Goku came running into view.

"Really, I don't remember you saying anything?" Maharl said.

"She drowned us out" Ren said to herself "Oh, Alexander just the knight I wanted to see." She continued looking up at him.

"Huh?" Alexander blinked.

"We need you to tell us whats going on?" Maharl told him.

"I'm afraid I can't It'll put you in danger." Alexander answered.

"We all ready are, don't we deserved to know why?" Maharl asked him as if she were resisting line for a play.

Alexander looked down at Maharl and sighed "I guess I have no choice but to tell you, but not here." Alexander pushed the five of them back into the room and started to talk.

"Along time ago there we're two princess that had an arranged marriage with Gig and Haruka the son's of the priest, but the two princesses had different plans they fell in love with two of the servants that lived in the village. The name of the two servants are Sanzo and Goku." Alexander was cut off by everyone saying.

"What?" there what wasn't one of can you repeat, but one that meant I heard you but that makes no seance.

"Let me finish the story and I'll answer any question you have after." Alexander responded.

"Okay.." The rest of them said and he continued.

"Not to long after Gig and Haruka found out and were out raged, they tried to kill the two servants. But the two princesses wouldn't let them and so they decided to run away with the two servants. However, the day that they were to run was a rather dark one. Unfortunate that it started to rain. Gig and Haruka found the four of you together. When Haruka and Gig tried to kill them, the two princesses jumped in front of them and were killed. When the gaurd saw the lifeless Princesses they blamed it on the two servants and they were executed."

"What?" Everyone said again.

Alexander sighed again.

"Wait a minute this all happened 1000 years ago so how come you know so much?" Maharl asked and everyone's eyes were on Alexander.

"Because I was there. You see here we can not die of old age." Alexander answered looking around the room.

"Oh...um is something wrong?" Maharl asked noticing his concerned face.

"Well theres... five of you ... wheres the Sanzo reincarnation?" Alexander asked the five of them.

"Huh, thats right Sanzo went to go find answers too." Hakkai stated.

"So the monks somewhere in this place." Gojyo stated.

"We better go find him before something bad happens." Goku ran out the door.

"Slow down, monkey!" Gojyo shouted as Alexander, Hakkai and him ran out the door.

Maharl and Ren ran after them "Wait for mph?" there months were covered and they were pulled into another room.

**(With Sanzo) **

"Damn it, where am I?" Sanzo cursed. "Where the hell is everyone?" Sanzo cursed again as he walked down one of the halls.

"Sanzo!" An annoying voice shouted running at him.

**~Whack~ **

"Will you be quiet monkey!" Sanzo yelled hitting Goku to the ground.

"There ya see monkey the monks fine." Gojyo said earning a hit to the head.

"Um I'm not sure if nows the time but it seems we're missing two people." Hakkai interrupted.

"Huh, Oh no we lost Maharl an Ren when we ran out of the room!" Goku ran back the way they came.

"Princesses!" Alexander ran along side Goku.

The other three looked at each other then ran to catch up with Goku and Alexander.

The five of them got back to the room with no sign of Maharl or Ren.

"Where did they go?" Gojyo looked around the room.

"How should I know, either they were taken by force or there playing a twisted game of hide and seek." Sanzo said sarcastically pulling out his gun.

"I'm in pelled to believe that they were taken by force." Hakkai said after his sweat dropped.

"Could it have been Gig and Huruka took them." Gojyo asked Hakkai.

"If so we better find them fast." Hakkai replied.

"Alexander, do you know where Gig and Haruka stay?" Goku asked.

"Yes, follow me." Alexander responded running out of the room with the others following behind him.

**(15 minutes later) **

**~Bam~ **

The five of them slammed throw the door, to where Gig and Haruka where said to be. Ten eye's turned to the door.

"Maharl, Ren are you both okay?" Goku ran over to them and kneeled down beside them.

"Mmmh." Maharl and Ren said.

"Oh, hehehe let me get that for you." Goku pulled the tape off of Maharl and Ren's mouths.

"Owww but thanks, now untie us!" both Maharl and Ren demand.

"Oh, No you don't " Gig said throwing the first punch.

Goku jumped back barely dodging.

Gig and Haruka stepped in front of Maharl and Ren.

"If you want them you'll have to go throw us." Gig told him.

"Hmp. This should be easy then." Goku said summoning nyoi-boi.

"Yeah if you haven't noticed yet we have the bigger odds." Gojyo pointed out summoning is shakujyo.

"We can handle the five of you without breaking a sweat, don't underestimate us." Gig said summoning a big sword.

"Enough talk, lets go!" Haruka said also summoning a big sword.

Goku ran at them and attack Gig who block and kicked Goku in the stomach sending Goku flying back into a wall.

"Goku are you all right?" Hakkai asked looking to where Goku had crushed.

"Yeah, looks like their not all talk." Goku responded getting out of the crater he made.

"Looks like were in for a real fight." Gojyo stated while swinging his shakujyo at Haruka.

Haruka dodged and caught the chain, pulling on it so hard that Gojyo lost his grip and his weapon went flying to the wall.

Sanzo fired a few rounds at Haruka as Goku ran up an attacked Gig again.

Both attacks missed as Gig and Haruka disappeared.

"Huh? where'd they go?" Goku said looking around.

"Goku!-" Maharl shouted "Sanzo!-" Ren shouted.

"- behind you!" both shouts merged

"Huh?" they both turn around just in time to block.

"Argg, you two are getting annoying it's obvious that the past is repeating it's self." the priest said pulling out a gun, pointing it at Maharl and fired.

**~Bang~ **

**(Maharl POV) **

I closed my eye's. I waited for the bullet to hit me but instead I felt something warm and sticky hit my face. As I reopened my eyes I watched in horror as Alexander fell to the ground in slow motion.

I look up at the priest as the words "Now, my hands are tainted with that mans dirty blood..." he loaded his gun.

I looked down I was in raged at what he just said. Thats when my conciseness was slowly slipping away.

**(Normal POV) **

Maharl looked up at the priest again "..." A flash of electric blue came from out side followed by a load boom as it began to poor.

Maharl slowly stood up and started speaking "Dirty blood... How dare you call Alexander's blood dirty the blood that was spilt for me. I'll never forgive you." with that said the ropes around Maharls hands broke and in the blink of an eye Maharl was in front of the priest, kneeing him in the face sending him into the wall.

Maharl slowly made her way over to the wall, where the priest went spiraling through and picked the priest up by his caller raising him above her head.

Maharl pulled her hand back into a fist and punched the priest to the ground.

The rest just watched as Maharl pumble the priest.

Gig and Haruka pulled back and attacked Maharl with there swords. Both missed as Maharl jumped up and landed on Gig's sword balancing there with her bear feet as she sneered at them both. Before finally kicking both of them in the face. With another clap of blue from outside Maharl's nails grow long and her ears pointy.

"What the hell is going on Maharl's human isn't she?" Gojyo said watching the whole event.

"Maharl..." Goku said.

Maharl slowly turned around facing the others. A purple static electricity aura surrounding her.

"Hey, Maharl you okay?" Gojyo asked walking up to her placing his right hand on her left shoulder.

Maharl's eye shift to the side as her right hand grabbed Gojyo's, she spun around and kicked him in the stomach.

"Ugh!" Gojyo clutched his stomach falling to his knees.

"Gojyo are you alright?" asked Hakkai.

"What does it look like." Gojyo answered still on his knees.

"Sanzo, there's a symbol on Maharl's ankle." Goku pointed to Maharl's ankle.

"What?" Sanzo glanced at Maharl's ankle there was a heart with a demon tail an one angel wing and one demon wing.

Maharl bent down picking Gojyo up by the caller.

"I don't suppose Maharl is concise right now." Hakkai said firing his chi cannon at Maharl.

"Arg!" Maharl dropped Gojyo and stumbled forward.

"Maharl stop it this isn't like you." Goku pleaded.

Maharl just bared her fangs and ran at Hakkai.

Hakkai dodged next Maharl tried to trip him when he jumped she cart wheeled away.

"Alexander! Are you okay!" Ren shouted.

"Yes *cough* I'm *cough* alright." Alexander coughed up blood.

"Doesn't look like it!" Ren replied.

"Thats not important right now, right now you should worry about your sister." Alexander said un tying Ren.

"..." Ren stayed silent for a minute "Hakkai! help Alexander!" She ran past Hakkai into the fight.

Hakkai nodded before running over to Alexander and started healing him.

Maharl turned to Ren and Sanzo rising her hand in the air.

"What the?" The two said watching sparks of lightning gather in her hand, getting bigger and bigger with ever second.

The gathering sparks of lightning stopped, signaling she was done charging. She swung her hand at both of them sending a super fast lightning wave at them.

They both jumped to the side barely dodging the blast but only to get hit with an after shock of electricity.

"Maharl stop this." Goku pleaded again.

"..."

With out a word Maharl slowly turned to him and calmly made her way over to him who was just standing there.

When she was in touching distance, she could easily punch him. "Move idiot!" Gojyo yelled as they all watched her move her hand torwards him.

To there surprise instead of punching Goku. She was reaching for his limiter. Sanzo fired his gun at the ceiling, before she could pull Goku's limiter off.

Maharl stopped what she was doing and turned around facing Sanzo.

"Pull it together you stupid monkey!" Sanzo yelled at Goku who was just standing there looking at the back of Maharl's head.

Sanzo's gun shifted down to Maharl.

"Sanzo, don't shoot her!" Ren and Goku shouted.

"Do you have any better Ideas." Sanzo asked.

"Huh?" Goku saw Maharl about to run at Sanzo. Before she even took a second step, Goku took a hold of her wrist and spun her around. Grabbing the back of her head, he pressed his lips against hers. Maharls eyes widened as far as they could but started to close as his hand on the back of her head started glowing. When he finally let go and pulled away a shiver version of his limiter appeared around her head, that was only visible from the front. She passed out in his arms as her ears rounded and nails shortened. The symbol on her ankle disappeared.

"Wow, monkey did you just put a limiter on her?" Gojyo asked clutching his stomach as he stood up.

"I think so." Goku said carrying her over to Hakkai.

"Why, does it look like a silver version of your limiter?" asked Ren tapping on the limiter around Maharl's head.

"I guess I just imaged it that way." Goku responded putting her down gently.

"Uhuh, So any one want to explain why my little sister went on a rampage?" Ren asked the four.

"Sanzo do you know?" Hakkai asked as he went over to help Gojyo.

"I'll explain later when the one that needs to hear it, wakes up." Sanzo said.

"What do we do with them?" Goku asked looking over to the out cold Priest, Gig and Haruka.

"They'll be executed immediately." Alexander answered.

"Good enough for me." Ren grinned at him.

**(Early in the Morning) **

"Mmm, huh?" Maharl mumbled sitting up in the bed looking around the room. The sun shined in through the window. _'What happened to me last night?'_ Maharl thought to herself, she placed her hand on her forehead.

"What the?" She questioned getting out of bed and walked into the bath room looking in the mirror. _'Everything looks normal...wait a minute I don't remember having a silver version of Goku's limiter on?'_ She thought.

"Maharl, you awake?" Goku's voice came form the other room.

"Goku. What happened last night, and why do I have a silver version of your limiter around my head?" Maharl asked running out of the bathroom over to Goku.

"Sanzo said he'll explain everything when you wake up, everyone is in the other room, they sent me to check on you when we all realized you we're in here all alone." Goku said leading Maharl to the door.

**(IN THE OTHER ROOM)**

"She's awake." Goku walked through the door with Maharl.

Everyone looked towards the door.

"Maharl, are you okay" Hakkai asked walking over to her.

"Yes, but what happened last night." Maharl responded.

Hakkai sighed "Maharl don't you remember?"

"Hmm?" Maharl closed her eyes and folded her arms over her chest. "I remember you four coming into save me and Ren, then you four fought Gig and Haruka then the priest pulled out a gun and fired it at me and Alexander got in front of me like a human shield and the rest is a blank... Wait minute is Alexander alright?" Maharl asked running over to the door as she reached for the door knob Goku grabbed her hand.

"Maharl, calm down he's fine Hakkai healed him." Goku comforted her.

"Okay so what happened, after I blacked out." Maharl asked.

"You see Maharl your how do I say it." Hakkai looked for the right words.

"A Demon." Ren went the bluntly way.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Gojyo commented on Ren's strait forwardness.

"Huh?" Maharl's head tilted to the side.

"Sanzo, if you will?" Hakkai said and everyone's eyes turned to Sanzo.

Sanzo took along drag on his cigarette "Well as they we're saying Maharl your a Demon."

"But-" Maharl was about to protested but Sanzo cut in with

"-The reason you didn't need a limiter before was porbably because your demon blood went dormant. When you saw Alexander almost get killed your blood must have heated up and your demon blood got pumping again."

"Hmmm so you put a limiter on me?" Maharl asked Sanzo.

"Nope." Sanzo stated taking another drag on his cigarette.

"Huh? If you didn't then who did?" Maharl asked looking at Sanzo.

Eight eye's turned to Goku. Maharl slowly turned around to Goku and smiled at him. Goku smiled back at her as she ran over to him and enbrased him. She kissed him on the cheek "Thank you, Goku your my hero." she said with a smile.

"Go get dressed we're leaving after breakfast." Sanzo interrupted the two.

"Alright." Maharl left the room.

"Well isn't that a shame Monkey, that Maharl doesn't remember the kiss you both shared last night I mean." Gojyo teased.

"I told you before that it meant nothing." Goku said blushing a bit.

"Then why are you blushing, Monkey" Gojyo teased even more.

"Now, now Gojyo enough teasing poor Goku." Hakkai said.

Sanzo and Ren glanced at each other. Ren smiled while Sanzo looked away and smirk but his smirk faded as he thought _'If Maharl has demon blood and Ren's her sister does this mean she has demon blood too?'_

**(After they left)**

"Sir Alexander, are you just going to let them leave?" Asked a soldier.

"Of course I am, it's what should have happened 1000 years ago." Alexander answered, watching the jeep disappear out of view.

**(Preview) **

**Ren: Huh, where are we now?... **

**Maharl: Hey, if anyone wondering we lost Ren. **

**Sanzo, Hakkai, Goku & Gojyo: What! **

**Ren: Arrrggg **

**Maharl & Sanzo: Ren! **

**Hakkai: Sanzo is Ren also a... **

**Sanzo: Hold her down! **

**Maharl: Now Sanzo! ... Ow that's hot! **

**Sanzo: ugh? **

**Gojyo: Wow! **

**Sanzo: Lets hurry up and find the exit. **

**Maharl: Huh? ... Hi! there little boy would you by any chance know where the exit is? **

**Little boy: Follow me onee-chan. **

**Maharl: Slow down. **

**Ren: What happened and where's Maharl? **

**Sanzo, Goku, Gojyo & Hakkai: What! **

**Ren & Maharl: Next time on train wreck 'Haunted Mansion Part 1 Mayhem'. **

**Ren: this place is creepy. **

**Maharl: this place is cool in a creepy way. **

* * *

**Maharl100: Candle Jack, Candle Jack, Candle Jack, Candle Jack, Candle Jack. **

**Gojyo: Shes back to doing it again. **

**Taoren46: Maharl100 you should stop before you get kidnapped. **

**Hakkai: Taoren46, don't tell me you believe in this childish character from Freakazoid! Season 1 Episode 2. **

**Taoren46: Aaaaa well... **

**Maharl100: Come on it's not like he's real or anything. See Candle Jack.. **

**Candle Jack: Stop calling I heard you the first time. (Sitting beside her) **

**Maharl100: Oh dear god, I'm going to get kidnapped. **

**(Screen cuts off) **


End file.
